


Mayday: терплю бедствие

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, planes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Mayday: терплю бедствие<br/>Автор:  Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета:  Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Категория: джен с элементами слэша<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Герои/Пейринг: Мерлин | Эггзи, Рокси, Гарри, фоном Гарри/Эггзи<br/>Аннотация: Эггзи предстоит пройти стандартный для всех агентов курс — обучение пилотированию самолёта, но он сталкивается с неожиданными личными проблемами. Только не своими, а Мерлина.<br/>Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика.<br/>Комментарий автора: Написано на фест "Кингсмен - Райтерский вызов", задание "Мягче. Медленнее. Еще"<br/>В описании процедуры управления самолётами допускается ряд неточностей.<br/>В тексте упоминаются следующие самолёты:<br/>Cessna 172 . Модификации Cessna 172 Alone, управляющейся одним пилотом, в действительности не существует.<br/>Cessna 680 Citation Sovereign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- 1 -

— Воу-воу, — восторженно выдохнул Эггзи, увидев в просторном помещении подвала блестящую овальную кабину, которая в окружении техники и приборов была похожа на космическую капсулу. — Я не знал, что у вас 5д-аттракцион есть! А за той дверью не американские горки, нет?

— Это не аттракцион, — сдержанно ответил Мерлин, игнорируя его глупый восторг, — а универсальный симулятор кабины самолёта, единственный в своём роде, так что будьте аккуратны, Галахад. Вашего оклада за год не хватит, чтобы возместить даже четверть его стоимости. Это — ваше учебное пособие на ближайшее время. После событий дня V я принял решение провести курсы авиавождения раньше, чем было запланировано.

— Да ты гонишь, — Эггзи обошёл кабину вокруг, на пробу потыкав в одну из металлических труб-ножек. — А, теперь понятно, чего ты мне тогда порулить самолётом не дал.

— Угробить спасителя всего мира — упаси меня Господи, — мрачно пошутил Мерлин.

— Ну, пипеец. И что, каждый агент умеет управлять самолётом? И даже Гарри?

— Странно, что чтобы смотивировать вас сделать что-то, Галахад, нужно привести в пример Гарри. Что же, если это вам поможет, то Гарри имеет право управлять большей частью пассажирских самолётов, винтовыми самолётами малого класса и принятыми на вооружение в большинстве стран вертолётами.

Забывшись, Эггзи от удивления присвистнул и на кабину симулятора взглянул уже с невольным страхом: ему сразу же представились тонны материалов — пилотажные инструкции и всякие другие технические документы — которые надо будет учить чуть ли не наизусть. Однако перспектива летать самому была слишком, чересчур, ну просто дико заманчивой.

Эггзи всерьёз задумался, попадают ли агенты от звуковой волны на пол в штаб-квартире, если сделать над зданием какой-нибудь крутой трюк.

— Я смотрю, вы что-то засомневались, Галахад. Неужели в детстве вы не играли в самолётики?

— Неа. Я в детстве играл в «Сука, где твоя мать спрятала деньги?» и «Вылазь из-под кровати, малолетний дебил», — машинально ответил Эггзи и, затылком почувствовав пристальный взгляд, обернулся. — Да ладно вам, Мерлин, не делайте такое лицо, будто вам и правда совестно. Нормальное у меня детство было, нор-маль-ное. Взгляните на меня, я спокоен, как Боинг! Давайте лучше сюда ваши инструкции, мне уже не терпится порулить Боингом.

Вывести Мерлина из привычного ему равновесия было, на взгляд Эггзи, так же невозможно, как обнаружить на луне инопланетянина. Однако, подавая Эггзи папку с документами, Мерлин и вправду выглядел несколько... виноватым. Эггзи это было тем удивительнее, что, пока он только обучался, Мерлин вообще не затрагивал тему его происхождения, воспитания и детства. То есть, не делал поблажек, не подкалывал, не жалел, вообще даже в разговоре не упоминал. Так что видеть сейчас его, мягко говоря, лёгкое замешательство было как-то странно. К чести Мерлина, он быстро справился с собой и заметил Эггзи с прежним ехидством:

— Учиться, Галахад, вы будете на Сессне 172 Элоун, потому что другой самолёт я вам просто не доверю. Это небольшой винтовой самолёт, предназначенный для управления одним человеком. А если проявите себя хорошим пилотом, — он с какой-то долей издевки похлопал приунывшего Эггзи по плечу, — то лет через пять мы подумаем и о Боинге.

— Зараза, — выдохнул Эггзи ему вслед почти беззлобно, перелистывая папку. Внутри были всякие схемы, картинки, даже фото, но среди мелькавших слов он пока не видел ни одного знакомого. Восторженный запал, с каким Эггзи воспринял эту затею, как-то моментально улетучился, стоило представить фронт работ.

— Я всё слышу.

По сути это не должно было быть очень трудно: Эггзи водил машину — раз, неоднократно уже прыгал с парашютом — два, в те же компьютерные игры-симуляторы тоже играл в своё время — три. Но потом скотина Мерлин заявил, что не допустит Эггзи к практическим занятиям даже на симуляторе, пока он не сдаст всю теорию, и Эггзи понял, что трудно будет не летать, а учиться.

— Это жестоко, — не правилах Эггзи было ныть, тем более, на ухо Гарри, но из-за того, что Мерлин рогом упёрся (хотя верней было сказать — лысиной), ему, наверное, придётся ночевать в доме Гарри в обнимку не с самим Гарри, а с инструкцией к Сессне. — Кто сказал Мерлину, что голая теория — лучше, чем теория с практикой?

Гарри наконец отвлёкся от своей газеты:

— Что ты читаешь?

Эггзи со скорбным видом продемонстрировал ему папку.

— Пилотирование? — во взгляде Гарри отразилось кроткое удивление, но не более того. — Не рано ли?

— У Мерлина спроси!

— Спрошу. Он не согласовывал это со мной, — Гарри кивнул с таким видом, который не оставлял никаких сомнений в его серьёзности. — А пока у меня есть для тебя очень эффективное средство, которое поможет быстро выучить все нужные сведения.

Если бы этот способ был чем-то вроде Чертогов разума из сериала про Шерлока Холмса, Эггзи бы даже поблагодарил Гарри, но задницей он ощущал подвох и не ошибся, когда его выдворили в гостевую спальню, разрешив вернуться только после сдачи Мерлину зачёта по теории пилотирования. Нельзя сказать, что метод не помог: он помог Эггзи выспаться, ну а инструкцию он выучил, можно сказать, от тоски и безысходности.

— Вы удивительно прилежны, Галахад, — саркастически заметил Мерлин после того, когда выпотрошил из Эггзи все знания и счёл его подготовку удовлетворительной. — Того и гляди я уверую в свои великолепные преподавательские способности.

— Не ваши, а Артура, — в том же тоне ответил Эггзи. — Но вообще, это я сам, потому что я хочу преодолеть звуковой барьер над штабом во время заседания, и чтобы вы все носами в пол попадали!

Эггзи поймал себя на мысли, что выпендрился не по привычке, а чтобы посмотреть реакцию Мерлина. После той не очень неудачной шутки Мерлин больше не выкидывал никаких странностей, разве что гонял Эггзи даже жёстче, чем во время подготовки на должность Ланселота. Вроде можно было успокоиться, но Эггзи всё же рискнул проверить, раз уж Мерлин первым бросил ему перчатку.

— Давайте сначала посмотрим, сможете ли вы вообще взлететь, — улыбнулся Мерлин и указал на тренажёр. — Прошу за штурвал.

Ещё храбрясь, Эггзи с гордо вздёрнутым носом забрался в кабину симулятора, и тут ему настала полная жопа. В тренажёре было темно, а когда же Мерлин удалённо включил все панели, Эггзи очутился на космическом корабле. Глаза, за несколько секунд привыкшие к темноте, ослепил включившийся главный экран с крутым — очень чётким и чуть ли не 3д — изображением взлётно-посадочной полосы и необычно ярко-зелёного поля вокруг. Приборная панель же казалась сплошь состоящей из разнообразных лампочек, экранчиков и тумблеров; Эггзи все их изучал в отдельности и вроде — так же по отдельности — мог бы с ними совладать, но когда они собрались вместе, он попросту не знал, куда смотреть в первую очередь.

— Вы как-то притихли, Галахад, — раздался насмешливый голос Мерлина из больших наушников, лежавших на соседнем сиденье.

— Обалдел от такого великолепия.

— Рекомендую всё-таки наушники надеть, чтобы мы могли с вами общаться. Под ними вы найдёте планшет с чек-листами, верхний — это предвзлётная подготовка. — Голос Мерлина утратил прежние издевательские нотки, и Эггзи тоже настроился на серьёзный лад. — В реальности у вас не будет возможности пользоваться данными документами, но в первое время для обучения они жизненно необходимы. Даю вам три минуты, чтобы ознакомиться с устройством кабины, затем заводите двигатель и взлетайте.

— Э? — только и успел произнести Эггзи, но Мерлин уже отключился, оставив его наедине с кучей знакомо-незнакомых приборов. — А вводный инструктаж мне не полагается? — обозлённо поинтересовался он у тишины, и Мерлин немедленно отозвался:

— Не понимаю вашего вопроса, Галахад. Вы же изучали инструкции?

— Блин, а ты когда машину водить учился, тоже с инструкцией сидел?

Мерлин помолчал немного и ответил куда холодней, чем в прошлый раз:

— К сожалению, способы обучения вождению у нас с вами были разные. Дерзайте, Галахад. Если вы не в состоянии даже заставить взлететь Сессну, боюсь, о Боинге или взятии звукового барьера не может идти и речи.

Эггзи только скрипнул зубами, когда сухой щелчок в наушниках возвестил ему, что Мерлин опять вышел из сеанса связи. Это было в разы жёстче, чем во время обучения, и чем Эггзи заслужил к себе такое отношение, что его бросили, как котёнка, в воду в мешке, — он не понимал. Педагогический метод Мерлина и так был... весьма специфичен, но разве управление самолётом — не такая наука, где новичка первое время должен полностью контролировать инструктор?

Тем не менее, едкие, хлёсткие фразы, страшно давившие на самолюбие, не оставляли Эггзи выбора. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, а затем начал, внимательно вчитываясь в чек-лист, медленно переключать тумблеры и рычажки.

— Кран переключателя топливных баков — в положении «оба». Радио, автопилот, электрооборудование, — три быстрых щелчка подряд, — выключены. Тормоза... тормоза, тормоза, тормоза, с ними всё ок. Так, — Эггзи задумчиво зачесал назад волосы, и быстро выполнил ещё семь пунктов. — Давление масла проверил, подходит, и... — он сделал глубокий вдох, — зажигание.

Ничего не произошло.

— Какого хрена? — глубокомысленно выдал он, быстро повторив все шаги ещё раз, и опять ничего не получив. — Какого... Мерлин, вы же здесь, что, так и будете молчать?

— Почему же? Я могу сказать, что за это время ваш самолёт уже трижды взорвал бы даже дилетант-самоучка.

— Сволочь, — процедил Эггзи, понизив голос. — Мерлин, вы грёбаный извращенец, которому нравится, когда его просят, — уже на грани воя сказал он после почти десяти минут борьбы с упрямым самолётом. — Черт возьми, что я делаю не так? Мерлин!

Его инструктор (какое громкое слово) за это время не проронил ни слова. Прежде Эггзи не позволял себе такого неуважительного отношения к нему, но почему-то Мерлин начал вести себя, как последняя скотина, а Эггзи вроде бы не сделал ещё ничего такого, чтобы это заслужить. Хотя это, скорее, его излюбленный метод вбивания в чужую голову знаний: неправильная инструкция или выведенный из строя прибор, чтобы жертва сама сообразила, в чём дело.

Мысленно матерясь, Эггзи ещё раз пристально вчитался в чек-лист и низко зарычал.

— Мерлин, что за хрень? У тебя здесь чек-листы неправильные! Газ нужно открыть до зажигания, а не после!

— Вы меня расстроили, Галахад. Вам потребовалось чересчур много времени, чтобы обнаружить ошибку. В реальных условиях вы были бы мертвы уже...

— Десять раз, я знаю, знаю! Блин, в чём толк от такого обучения? Я в первый раз в кабине самолёта, не лучше ли, чтобы кто-то знающий показал всё на пальцах?

— Ну что вы, Галахад, я верю в ваши способности.

Эггзи напрасно злобно дышал в микрофон, надеясь, что у того проснётся совесть или что там её заменяло. В конце концов, поняв, что даже маленькой подсказки не предвидится, он принялся осматривать, ощупывать все приборы в поисках отсоединённых проводков или какой-нибудь другой хрени и только через пять минут опять начал повторять процедуру.

— Хорошая у вас тут акустика, — не удержался Эггзи, когда кабина тренажёра слегка затряслась, имитируя запуск двигателя, на экране появилось изображение вращающегося винта, и совсем по-настоящему заурчал мотор из динамиков. — А фильмы смотреть можно?

Он думал, Мерлин его снова проигнорирует, что как-то даже стало привычным во время этого обучения, однако неожиданно услышал тяжёлое:

— Вы думаете не о том, Галахад. Давайте продолжим.

Размышлять, почему это вдруг Мерлин всего лишь на один раз утратил обычное ехидство и заговорил нормальным человеческим языком, у Эггзи не было ни времени, ни желания. Он и так знал эту идиотскую отличительную черту агентов Кингсман — усыпить бдительность, а потом отчебучить какую-нибудь хрень типа «Никогда не расслабляйся, Эггзи, и никому не доверяй» Мерлин уже подловил его, дав неправильный лист предвзлётной подготовки, и второго раза Эггзи не собирался допускать. Тем более, что он и так лажал по полной программе, треклятый самолёт в симуляторе был упрямей осла и трепетней лани: кабина тряслась, мотор чихал и постоянно глох, любое движение штурвалом заставляло самолёт клевать носом или дёргаться из стороны в сторону. К окончанию урока Эггзи взмок так, будто пробежал половину марафонской дистанции, вот только похвастаться было нечем. Максимум, чего ему удалось добиться под редкие, но очень точные комментарии Мерлина, — проехать триста ярдов по полосе и ткнуться носом виртуальной Сессны в траву.

— Поздравляю, агент Галахад, — когда Мерлин говорил без издевки, эффект как раз получался обратным. Эггзи всего буквально выворачивало наизнанку, пока ему перечисляли и подробно комментировали все его огрехи. Понятно было, он накосячил, но чтобы так много? — Всё ещё есть желание учиться?

— А что, можно было отказаться? Нет уж, Мерлин, хренушки, будете трахаться со мной по полной программе. — Эггзи прикусил язык, сообразив, как двусмысленно это прозвучало.

— Нет, Эггзи, — невозмутимо ответил, — трахаться с тобой будет Гарри.

Эггзи так и не понял, решил ли Мерлин учить его дальше или, наоборот, поставил себе целью избавиться от ученика, чтобы Эггзи бежал, сверкая начищенными пятками своих оксфордов. Наука управления крохотной, по сравнению с крутыми пассажирскими лайнерами, Сессной оказалась сложнее некуда; Эггзи уже начал забывать о чёртовом Боинге и звуковом барьере вместе с бочкой и другими пилотажными фигурами, он хотел совершить хотя бы один нормальный полёт. Самолёт требовал куда более чётких, выверенных движений, что у Эггзи всё никак не получалось, и если бы его Сессна была настоящей, Эггзи бы уже половину поля вспахал и засеял обломками винта.

— Была бы моя воля, — как-то мрачно признался он Рокси, — я бы его прибил. Та ещё змеюка, и ведь не придерёшься: мало слов, все по делу, но тонна ехидства и ни унции помощи! Тебя он тоже так дрючит?

Слухи о связывавших Ланселота и Мерлина нерабочих отношениях (Рокси справедливо считала одним из источников этих слухов самого Эггзи) возникали в Кингсман не раз, и поэтому Эггзи сначала получил её крепким кулаком по шее за двусмысленную фразу и только потом Рокси поинтересовалась:

— За что он, по-твоему, должен меня дрючить?

— За самолёт! Или ты хочешь сказать, что он нахвалиться на тебя не может? — слова «Мерлин» и «похвала» настолько плохо сочетались друг с другом, что Эггзи искреннему удивлению подруги поначалу просто не поверил. С неё бы сталось тоже поиздеваться, два сапога пара, блин.

— Какой самолёт? — непонимающе переспросила та, и до Эггзи дошло, что, похоже, с полётами встрял только он один.

Само по себе это не было странно: тренажёр имелся в единственном экземпляре, и, учитывая, что Эггзи занимал его большую часть своего свободного времени, Рокси смогла бы учиться разве что ночью. Но ещё Эггзи помнил странную реакцию Гарри, из чего следовало, что курс лётной подготовки у новых агентов явно должен был быть позже. Понять, почему Мерлин торопился, тоже можно было: это в день V он был вместе с Эггзи, но в другой раз его рядом точно не окажется. Однако вёл Мерлин себя... странно. Ну, не по делу он не придирался, это да, однако Эггзи казалось, будто он разговаривал с роботом: ни тени эмоций (за исключением сарказма и ехидства), очень редкие попытки помочь, объяснить, нет, по мнению Мерлина, Эггзи явно должен был доходить до всего своим умом и побывать во всех задницах, какие только возможны при управлении самолётом. Может, по-своему он и был прав, но... Эггзи возмущало то, что во время отработки полёта по приборам, по милости Мерлина, то начинал глючить авиагоризонт, то альтиметр, а то и ещё что хуже.

— Не понял, — озадаченно выдохнул Эггзи, переводя взгляд с авиагоризонта на экран тренажёра, где было изображено затянутое непроглядными тучами небо. Судя по прибору, Сессна сильно кренилась вправо, но Эггзи ничего подобного не ощущал. — Мерлин, вы опять, что ли?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём вы. Не отвлекайтесь, Галахад, по-моему, у вас проблема.

— С методами обучения у вас проблема, — буркнул Эггзи себе под нос, раздумывая, стоит ли выровнять самолёт.

Авиагоризонт стараниями Мерлина мог выдавать и неверную информацию, по ощущениям же всё было нормально... Сквозь тучи где-то вдалеке внизу прорвался красный огонёк маяка, и Эггзи немного успокоился — значит, врал всё-таки прибор, как же это его задолбало. Хотелось так прямо и заявить Мерлину, что он достал уже и пусть прекращает выёбываться, иначе...

— Э-это что было?!

В паре ярдов от самолёта в чуть разошедшихся тучах мелькнул склон горы... но почему-то не под брюхом Сессны, где ей положено было быть, а по правому борту. В первую секунду Эггзи подумал было, что ему показалось, но сволочь Мерлин, смилостивившись, убрал облака окончательно, и Эггзи понял, что летит прямо в гору.

— Твою же... ч-чёрт! — он рванул штурвал, увеличил тягу двигателя, надеясь, что резкий рывок вверх поможет уйти от столкновения, но Сессна почему-то дёрнулась вправо, чиркнула правым крылом по камням и, уже окончательно потеряв управление, винтом устремилась на камни. — Ай, блядь!

Эггзи со страшной силой бросило вперёд, и хотя ремень безопасности удержал его в кресле, он врезался переносицей в приборную панель и заорал от боли и неожиданности.

— У вас всё в порядке, Галахад? — участливым тоном поинтересовался Мерлин, когда Эггзи, давясь ругательствами, откинулся назад и запрокинул голову, чтобы кровь, не дай Бог, не попала на костюм.

— А сам-то как думаешь?! Откуда там взялась эта блядская гора?!

— На её месте могло быть любое другое препятствие, включая и встречный самолёт. Давайте лучше поговорим, какую ошибку вы допустили на этот раз.

Убедившись, что крови вроде бы не было (хотя нос болел так, словно Эггзи хорошо заехали слева), Эггзи перевёл взгляд на приборную панель, кипя от злости. Мерлин за-е-бал. Просто заебал со своим закидонами, что он теперь-то придумал? Посмотрев на маленький экранчик авиагоризонта, где линия самолёта так и застряла поперёк уровня моря, Эггзи сглотнул и смачно выругался.

— Галахад, если бы вы тратили хотя бы половину того запала, что вкладываете в ругань, на учёбу, ваши успехи не были бы настолько скромными. Вы же видели, что показывал авиагоризонт.

— Да, но я же не летел боком! Не летел, — вся уверенность Эггзи куда-то делась, когда кабина тренажёра плавно начала переворачиваться, приходя в исходное положение. — Но почему, я ведь не чувствовал ничего такого?..

— Это называется пространственной дезориентацией, — прокомментировал Мерлин, — иначе говоря, ваша система чувств обманывает вас. Вы не заметили, как самолёт накренился на бок, и не поверили показаниям приборов, потому что полагались на свои ощущения. Что вы вынесли для себя из этого, Галахад?

— Не верь глазам своим? — мрачно поинтересовался Эггзи, утирая нос кулаком, и Мерлин вдруг с ним согласился:

— Можно выразиться и так. Запомните, что пространственная дезориентация — проблема всех пилотов, подготовиться к ней или предотвратить её невозможно. В любой ситуации вы должны оставаться объективным и обращать внимание на детали. Поэтому для закрепления эффекта давайте пройдёмся по всей процедуре ещё раз и с самого начала.

— Ещё раз? — у Эггзи отвисла челюсть. Они же отрабатывали полёт на высоте, зачем надо было опять делать подготовку, взлёт, набор высоты? — Мерлин, я не...

— С начала, Эггзи, — с нажимом повторил тот, и Эггзи ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться.

Бурча про себя ругательства, Эггзи не глядя проверил все датчики, на автомате переключил рычаги и тумблеры в нужное положение — он спешил, потому что времени на сегодня оставалось мало, а Эггзи хотелось ещё раз попробовать довести самолёт до посадки. С посадкой у него вообще было хреново, хреновей, чем с полётом по приборам, но Мерлин почему-то решил отработать всё от начала до конца. Видней ему было, как же. Эггзи сверлил ненавидящим взглядом экран кабины, за которым, как ему казалось, сидел Мерлин за пультом управления, однако поднял виртуальную Сессну в небо и даже фальшиво-бодрым голосом поинтересовался, какие особенности будут у полёта в этот раз. По сути, он ведь немногого хотел: нормально, без технических проблем, без сложных ситуаций, провести один вылет на этом грёбаном симуляторе, чтобы доказать, что он может, что он не такой тупой идиот, каким представляется самому себе после каждой новой (стараниями Мерлина) ошибки.

Тот молчал. Эггзи напоминал себе, что это как раз таки и означает спрятанную где-нибудь очередную подлянку, однако вечернее небо на экране симулятора было чистым, Эггзи быстро набрал нужную высоту, и всё шло... как будто бы хорошо. Очень хорошо, по-видимому, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Эггзи только-только разглядел появившийся вдалеке аэропорт, как из динамика за его спиной раздался металлический хруст и скрежет. Заверещал сигнал общей тревоги, нос повело вниз, и Сессна начала падать; ничего не понимая, чувствуя подступающую панику, Эггзи тянул штурвал на себя, чтобы поднять нос и снова набрать высоту, но самолёт не слушался. Цифры на альтиметре с бешеной скоростью приближались к нулю, центробежной силой Эггзи вжало в боковую дверь, и он просто ничего не мог сделать. Грохнув, сломались крылья, веер их обломков скользнул по экрану тренажёра, и Сессну завертело ещё больше.

— Мерлин! — заорал Эггзи, надеясь, что тот сейчас нажмёт какую-нибудь волшебную кнопку, и сумасшедшее падение, от которого сердце колотилось у Эггзи в горле, прекратится.

Но виртуальная Сессна, уже войдя в крутое пике, не могла остановиться. На экране вертелась, стремительно приближаясь, земля, и Эггзи опять бросило вперёд, на приборы. В живот ему врезались рычаги и штурвал, лбом и уже пострадавшим носом Эггзи снова въехал в какой-то тумблер, и от боли у него из глаз брызнули слёзы. Из носа медленно поползла тёплая противная струйка, попала на губы; Эггзи машинально слизнул её, почувствовав вкус крови, и шмыгнул носом, начал кое-как вставать. Голова у него гудела, перед глазами плавали разноцветные пятна, а в наушниках как-то размывчато, то приглушаясь, то, наоборот, становясь очень громким, звучал голос Мерлина:

— Галахад, вы живы?

— Нет, блядь, — прошепелявил Эггзи — вместе с носом он, кажется, разбил и губу. Хорошо хоть, что зубы остались целы, иначе бы этому мудаку за пультом управления тренажёром не поздоровилось бы. — А сам-то как думаешь?

— Я думаю, вы только что опять разбились. Хотите узнать почему?

— Весь внимание.

— Галахад, вы полностью провели предвзлётную подготовку? Проверили все показатели, весь самолёт?

— Какой, нахрен, самолёт? — Вопрос поверг Эггзи... ну, не в шок, но в дичайшее недоумение — точно. Как можно осмотреть самолёт, если его нет, он виртуальный?

— Вижу, что нет. Так вот, Галахад, ваша невнимательность и спешка привели к тому, что не была замечена усталость металла на хвостовом стабилизаторе. Во время полёта стабилизатор вышел из строя, и вы потеряли управление.

Вот это была из всех подлянок подлянка. Эггзи слушал его, злясь всё больше и больше, хоть и понимал, что Мерлин прав, что если бы Эггзи сделал всё, как положено, то не было бы этой тупой ошибки. Но можно же как-то по-другому!.. Хотя как по-другому: Эггзи вроде бы справедливо считал эти методы частью суровой подготовки, вот только порой, как сейчас, ему казалось, что Мерлин просто зараза, которому нравится чувствовать власть. И ни о каком обучении в такие моменты как будто бы не шло и речи.

— Я просто не могу понять, Галахад, — наконец вновь заговорил Мерлин, и Эггзи затрясло от одних звуков его голоса, — что мешает вам собраться и сосредоточиться на полёте? Вы считаете, что управлять самолётом — это тяжело? Я вам скажу: нет, всё в точности наоборот, если вы...

— Наоборот? — приглушённо переспросил Эггзи, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом. — Хотите сказать мне, что летать легко? Нихрена это не легко, Мерлин!

— Галахад, вы...

— Вы сидите за своим любимым компом, жмёте всякие разные кнопочки, решая, как я в этот раз провалюсь! Я, блядь, думал, вы будете учить меня летать, но нет, я только и делаю, что сваливаюсь в пике, в штопор, куда там ещё, потому что вы так решили! И меня это уже заебало, ясно?

— Эггзи, прекрати выражаться, — Мерлин даже ответил не сразу, сбившись с официального сухого тона, но Эггзи этого не заметил.

— Пошёл ты, — сбросив ремни безопасности, Эггзи выбрался из кабины тренажёра и на ведущих к ней ступеньках лицом к лицу столкнулся с самим Мерлином.

Тот явно не ожидал ничего подобного, но смотрел упрямо, крепко сжав губы в нитку, чтобы не дай Бог не проронить лишнего слова — и под его тяжёлым выразительным взглядом Эггзи хотелось тут же начать извиняться, несмотря на то, что он был уверен в своей правоте.

— Гэри.

О как. Не «Агент Галахад», не «Эггзи», а «Гэри». Кажется, Эггзи всерьёз его задел, ну надо же, он-то уже начал думать, что блестящую броню Мерлина ничем не прошибить.

— Объяснись.

— Да пошёл ты, — отчеканил Эггзи едва ли не по слогам, с вызовом глядя тому в глаза. Обошёл вокруг Мерлина, так и не сдвинувшегося с места, и направился к двери. — Ищи себе другого смертника, чтобы над ним издеваться, а я сыт по горло, — и подумав, издевательски добавил, задержавшись на пороге: — Сэр.

Ну и хуй с ней, этой лётной подготовкой.


	2. Chapter 2

\- 2 -

Домой к Гарри Эггзи ввалился под ночь. На душе было препоганейше: и гадко, и стыдно, и страшно до отвращения и дрожи по загривку. Наверняка Гарри уже обо всём знал (Эггзи только удивлялся, как ему до сих пор не прилетело) и ждал его, чтобы надавать по шее, а то и ещё чего хуже. Это для Эггзи Мерлин был вторым после Артура человеком в Кингсман и главным координатором всех миссий; для Гарри Мерлин был другом, и вот этого друга своего любовника Эггзи сегодня послал к хуям за то, что сам облажался.

— Это откуда? — спросил Гарри, указывая на синяки на лице и распухший нос.

Эггзи отвёл взгляд, стараясь не смотреть Гарри, а потом, потоптавшись на пороге гостиной, виновато выдал:

— Я мудак.

— Это относится к делу? — Разумеется, Гарри этим было не провести. — Сейчас у тебя перерыв в миссиях, откуда взялся синяк на твоём лице? Опять в ностальгии отправился в...

— Я сегодня разбился на тренажёре. Дважды. А потом послал Мерлина, — сглотнув, признался Эггзи, и Гарри, выговаривавший ему сурово, но сдержанно, словно и в самом деле считал, что Эггзи отправился в район своего детства, умолк, в немом удивлении вскинув брови. Неужели он ничего не знал? Эггзи был уверен, что Мерлин давно уже доложил обо всём случившемся, не мог не доложить! От осознания ещё одной своей ошибки ему стало совсем хреново. — Он меня выбесил сегодня на занятии, и я его послал. Не говори ничего, Гарри, — умоляюще предупредил он, когда нахмурившийся, ставший похожим на орла, угрожающе расправившего крылья перед пикированием на жертву, Гарри уже собирался ответить. — Я знаю, что я мудак, я же сказал.

Когда через час или около того после злополучного занятия эмоции схлынули, Эггзи готов биться головой об стену от собственного идиотизма. Да, спровоцировав последнюю аварию Сессны, Мерлин учил его, как действовать в чрезвычайной ситуации — как и много раз раньше, когда тренировал Эггзи вместе с остальными претендентами. Это всегда было обидно и зачастую ещё и больно; Эггзи злился, мысленно четвертовал Мерлина или давал ему пинка под зад... но сдерживался, не говоря ничего вслух. Став же агентом, Эггзи и вовсе был Мерлину благодарен за ту жёсткую манеру обучения: в сложных ситуациях он знал, как действовать, в первую очередь, именно потому, что уже проходил всё это при подготовке. Эггзи прекрасно понимал, что по той же причине не имел никакого права возмущаться сегодня, что должен был терпеть все упрёки Мерлина, а не вести себя, как полный кретин.

— По-твоему, я тебя для этого к нам привёл — чтобы ты продолжал вести себя так, словно до сих пор не выбрался с улицы? Я правильно понял, ты послал человека, который обеспечивает тебя работой? — сухо спросил тот, и Эггзи съёжился, как щенок, которого подволокли к сделанной на полу луже. — Который каждый раз вытаскивает твою задницу из разнообразных передряг, который научил тебя всему, что ты знаешь?..

— Блядь, да знаю я, что я неблагодарное хуйло! — Эггзи пересёк комнату и тяжело плюхнулся на софу рядом с Гарри. — Знаю.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

Эггзи уткнулся Гарри в плечо, ожидая долгой и нудной лекции о манерах, воспитании и вообще о том, как должен вести себя приличный молодой человек со старшими.

— А тебя действительно интересуют мои оправдания? — немного помявшись, сказал Эггзи. — Это просто... ты не поймёшь, Гарри. Ты не оказывался в такой ситуации, когда что бы ты ни делал, ты всё равно будешь бездарным идиотом.

Мерлин напомнил ему мистера Экклза, который вёл у Эггзи математику в высшей школе. Почему мистер Экклз невзлюбил его, Эггзи до сих пор не знал, но именно из-за этого мудака он не смог попасть в колледж — просто потому, что придиравшийся к нему по поводу и без преподаватель завалил Эггзи на выпускном тесте, перечеркнув все его шансы.

— Я знаю, что это не оправдание, — пробубнил он Гарри в плечо, — но я устал вечно проигрывать, потому что... потому что кто-то должен проиграть. Но ты не поймёшь.

— Почему же? — поинтересовался Гарри, отодвигая его, и Эггзи замер — в голосе Гарри ему почудилась усмешка, но не жестокая, а скорее, полная самоиронии. — До десяти лет я не блистал успехами в игре на скрипке, что моя семья считала непозволительным провалом. Поэтому вынужден тебя разочаровать, мой мальчик, я слишком хорошо понимаю, каково это — постоянно слышать одни упрёки и проигрывать раз за разом.

Эггзи вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него: он не ожидал ни подобной откровенности, ни понимания — только справедливых слов о том, что Эггзи забыл, кем был недавно и кем стал, что Мерлин старше его минимум в два раза, и если он считает, что Эггзи нужно получить по шее, значит, есть за что.

— То, что у одного из нас нет серебряной ложечки в заднице, не делает нас абсолютно разными, Эггзи. Как человек, я могу понять твою реакцию, но как джентльмен, старый друг Мерлина и глава Кингсман я вынужден сказать, что очень разочарован тобой, — тон Гарри моментально стал жёстче, давая понять, что момент сочувствующего понимания и поддержки прошёл, и пришла пора получать заслуженное наказание. — Ты джентльмен, а джентльмен должен благодарить за урок, который ему преподают. Мерлин тратил на тебя больше времени и усилий, чем на любого другого агента, он обучал тебя тому, что однажды может спасти твою жизнь.

«И такой щенок, как ты, должен молчать в тряпочку и неустанно его благодарить», — мысленно закончил Эггзи и тяжело вздохнул. Разумеется, прямо слово в слово Гарри так не сказал, но общий посыл был тем же.

— Я жду, что завтра ты принесёшь Мерлину официальные извинения.

— Это можно было и не говорить.

— И впредь будешь следить за своими мыслями и языком.

Понятно было, что Гарри сказал далеко не всё, о многом Эггзи мог только догадываться, но... он ожидал большей бури. Во время заданий всякое бывало, тот же Гарри, когда носил псевдоним «Галахад», иногда выдавал такую нецензурщину, которую Эггзи и от отчима не слышал, однако с Мерлином вышло другое. Эггзи его, если можно так выразиться, от всей души послал, и тот должен был это понимать.

— Думаешь, Мерлин ещё захочет со мной заниматься?

— В отличие от тебя, Эггзи, Мерлин умный и взрослый человек, и он умеет ставить интересы организации выше своих собственных.

Вот только в последних словах Гарри Эггзи как-то засомневался. Если всё было так, почему же Мерлин не пошёл к Гарри с докладом? Счёл срыв агента Галахада во время обучения не стоящим внимания руководства, неопасным для организации? Нет, здесь крылось что-то другое.

Он весь следующий день искал встречи с Мерлином, чтобы извиниться, но тот — удивительное совпадение! — именно сегодня координировал чрезвычайно важную миссию Ланселота на Шри-Ланке, так что Артур, в конце концов, просто велел Эггзи вести себя как обычно и не лезть. Наверное, тут не имелось в виду, что Эггзи следует прийти в назначенное для занятий время в подвал и ждать там Мерлина, но он пришёл, хотя и понимал, что это, скорее всего, бессмысленно.

— Ну же, Мерлин, — храбрясь, заговорил Эггзи, оглядывая пустой подвал, — скажите уже, что вы здесь. Знаете, что мне про вас Артур говорил? Что Мерлин умеет ставить интересы Кингсман выше своих собственных, а это означает, что вы должны прийти и продолжить со мной эти чёртовы занятия.

Он обошёл кругом тренажёр, но Мерлина не оказалось ни внутри кабины, ни на его привычном месте — за пультом дистанционного управления. Подумав немного, Эггзи скрепя сердце забрался в симулятор и сам начал выставлять условия для симуляции: может, если он сейчас хорошо отлетает и не сделает ни одной ошибки, это сочтут за извинения?

— Сегодня у нас должна была быть посадка, — вздохнул он, закончив с электроникой.

Виртуальная Сессна теперь «висела» в воздухе, и впереди уже была видна взлётно-посадочная полоса; Эггзи потянулся нажать последнюю кнопку, которая бы запустила сценарий, и помедлил.

Тренироваться без Мерлина было... странно. Непривычно. Зная, что он наблюдает, Эггзи старался контролировать все свои движения, мысли и эмоции, ну, за исключением вчерашнего дня. А тут... кто будет занудствовать у него в наушниках после полёта или держать в напряжении намёками о предстоящей поломке, которую нужно будет устранить и не потерять при этом самолёт?

— Ну ок, ладно, — нажал он кнопку, — зато хотя бы один полёт пройдёт без происшествий.

Громко зарокотал виртуальный мотор, и Эггзи сдвинул переключатель смеси на «Обогащённая», чтобы можно было начать снижаться. Из-за вечных проблем, которые устраивал ему Мерлин, до отработки снижения и посадки дело редко доходило, и потому Эггзи делал всё медленней обычного, сверяясь с чек-листом. Включил обогрев карбюратора, проверил положение крана переключателя топливных баков и начал медленно снижать скорость, делая разворот для захода на полосу.

— Закрылки... закрылки на десять градусов, — Эггзи сразу же почувствовал, как изменилось поведение Сессны, и опустил взгляд на приборную панель, отмечая, что скорость всё ещё была выше положенной на этом этапе.

Продолжая разворот, он попробовал убавить тягу больше, чем нужно было, но за всеми манипуляциями чуть не забыл и дальше регулировать закрылки; в итоге, когда Сессна уже вышла на предпосадочную прямую, скорость всё ещё была на пятнадцать-двадцать узлов по приборам выше необходимой. Эггзи осторожно потянул штурвал на себя, задирая нос самолёта, и, затаив дыхание, слушал, как альтиметр отсчитывает последние метры до взлётно-посадочной полосы.

— Тридцать, двадцать пять, двадцать... Пятнадцать, — отсчёт замедлялся по мере того, как Сессна сбрасывала скрость, но явно недостаточно, — девять, шесть, три.

Тёмно-серая полоса приблизилась просто в мгновение ока, а в следующий момент основные колёса коснулись поверхности, и вдруг Сессну подбросило вверх, как резиновый мячик. Не понимая, что происходит, Эггзи резко отодвинул штурвал, опуская нос, и теперь уже носовое колесо первым ударилось о полосу, а затем и остальные. Самолёт вновь подпрыгнул и, сломав левое крыло, заскользил на боку к краю взлётно-посадочной полосы.

— Ну бля-ядь, — зло выдохнул Эггзи, врезав кулаком по приборной панели, когда Сессна остановилась. Впору было биться об эту дурацкую панель головой, потому что сейчас, когда Эггзи никто уже не мешал, он всё равно провалился. — Теперь-то что?!

— Это называется козление, — с хрипотцой заметил Мерлин, и Эггзи неверяще вскинул голову. Изображение аэродрома ещё не исчезло с экрана симулятора, и потому Эггзи не видел Мерлина — ни его лица, ни где он был, зато прекрасно слышал зашкаливающую усталость в его голосе. — Вы заходили на посадку на слишком большой скорости, Галахад, поэтому при касании колёсами полосы самолёт повёл себя как попрыгунчик. Теперь вам ясно?

— Д-да. — Эггзи умолк, не зная, что ещё сказать. Может, Мерлин заглянул в подвал всего на пару секунд по какой-то другой причине и вовсе не собирался сегодня заниматься. Просто увидел, как Эггзи лоханулся, и решил поставить зазнавшегося выскочку на место. — Слушайте, Мерлин, я... — Он осёкся и опять замолчал потому, что дверца тренажёра открылась, и Мерлин невозмутимо занял соседнее с Эггзи место. — Это... я... Я думал, вы больше не придёте.

— Не скрою, такие мысли были, Галахад, но Артур сказал вам правду обо мне: я умею ставить общее выше личного. — Его лицо и глаза были просто непроницаемыми, напрасно Эггзи старался хоть что-нибудь в них прочесть. — Возможно, Артур счёл нужным продолжить ваши занятия со мной, потому что считает, что вам следует научиться именно этому.

— А...

— В Кингсман достаточно людей, способных преподать вам азы пилотирования. Мои знания не уникальны.

— Ясно, — вздохнув, Эггзи поправил съехавшие почти на кончик носа очки, набираясь храбрости. Мысль о том, что дальше его учил бы, например, Гарри, как-то не радовала: Эггзи всерьёз опасался, что язвительные комментарии об его умениях и навыках тогда бы преследовали его даже дома. — Мерлин, я... Я повёл себя, как полный тупица, я признаю это. Я не хотел вас оскорбить, это как-то...

— Случайно вышло, — великодушно подсказал Мерлин, и Эггзи угрюмо посмотрел на него. Невозможно было понять, издевался он или на самом деле понимал, как погано Эггзи себя чувствовал. — Хорошо. Будем считать, что ваши извинения приняты...

— Господи Боже, спасибо!

— И со своей стороны вынужден признать, что данный способ обучения вам не совсем подходит, Галахад. Здесь уже моя вина, надо было раньше сделать выводы. — Эггзи сидел, не в силах произнести ни слова, потому что Мерлин только что едва ли не извинился перед ним. — Поэтому мне придётся вернуться к старому способу. Тренажёр на исходную.

Всё ещё несколько ошарашенный Эггзи повиновался, не переставая думать, а что это, собственно, было.

— Только не говорите мне, что это Гарри с вами поговорил, и поэтому вы так потеплели.

— Нет, Галахад, поскольку Артур всё-таки заботится о вас и знает, что я готовлю вас к любым неприятностям, он со мной не говорил. Я сам всё увидел, — пояснил Мерлин и скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что больше ничего не скажет.

«Старый способ» оказался тем, который Эггзи предполагал с самого начала: Мерлин, как заправский инструктор в лётном клубе, сидел на месте второго пилота и во время всего снижения и захода на посадку, подсказывал Эггзи, что нужно делать. Будучи рядом, он больше не мог (или не хотел?) вести себя так же отстранённо, как и прежде, и Эггзи с удивлением отмечал про себя, как проскальзывали нотки нетерпения в голосе обычно сдержанного Мерлина, каким он был живым и настоящим в отличие от всего того, что Эггзи видел и слышал прежде.

— Выше нос, выше, — он то и дело переводил взгляд на штурвал в руках Эггзи, — представьте, что вы не поделили с Артуром новый галстук, не нужно осторожничать.

Эггзи прыснул — вот уж чего-чего, а образных сравнений он совсем не ожидал.

— И вовсе ничего смешного.

— Я знаю, знаю! Но если я подниму нос ещё выше, нам может не хватить тяги, разве нет?

— Если сделаете всё плавно — хватит. — Мерлин замолчал, когда Эггзи подвёл самолёт к самой полосе, и, кажется, вместе с ним затаил дыхание, пока не почувствовал толчок от касания колёсами земли. — Штурвал от себя, опускай нос. Плавно же! — Эггзи, чертыхаясь, помедлил, и Мерлин с силой накрыл его ладонь своей. — Мягче. Мягче, Эггзи! Медленнее, ещё...

Носовое колесо Сессны аккуратно опустилось на полосу, и самолёт побежал по ней, сбрасывая скорость.

— Вау, — Эггзи даже не сразу смог заговорить: ощущения от того, когда всё нараставшее во время полёта нервное напряжение резко схлынуло, смахивали на кайф от оргазма. — Я не знал, что это так круто. Мерлин, наверное, надо было давно уже применить ваш старый способ, вы посмотрите, насколько он эффективен!

— На вашем месте, я бы не делал столь поспешных выводов, — медленно проговорил Мерлин, утерев рукой лоб, и только тут Эггзи впервые заметил, что тот, по-видимому, нервничал не меньше его самого. — Это всего лишь симулятор. Настоящее испытание начнётся, когда вы сядете в реальный самолёт.

Но когда Эггзи предложил ему не затягивать с этим делом, Мерлин неожиданно пошёл на попятный и упрямо заявил, что пока Эггзи отработает все стадии полёта на симуляторе, в кабине настоящей Сессны не окажется. Спорить было бесполезно, Эггзи и не пытался, тем более, стоило Мерлину из стороннего наблюдателя превратиться в участника, как прогресс пошёл просто семимильными шагами. Едкие подколки не исчезли совсем, однако больше никто не выводил какой-нибудь важный прибор из строя прямо в середине полёта, не раздражал Эггзи до зубного скрежета, тыкая его носом в каждую ошибку... просто потому что ошибок было гораздо меньше. Мерлин подсказывал, направлял, а если требовалось, — просто брал руку Эггзи и клал на нужный тумблер или же показывал, как следует держать штурвал. Он стал... больше человеком и меньше суровым координатором, этим уверенным и сдержанным голосом, который рыцари слышали чаще, чем видели самого Мерлина. Нельзя сказать, что Эггзи не был доволен изменениями, однако в поведении Мерлина чувствовалось нечто странное, и особенно сильно Эггзи ощущал это, когда Мерлин брал его за руку или же, стоя за его спиной, наклоняясь так низко, что от его дыхания у Эггзи все волосы вставали дыбом.

— Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь, и Мерлин меня не кадрит, — жалобно попросил он, нырнув под одеяло и забираясь Гарри под руку.

— Не кадрит, — подтвердил Гарри и, передумав гасить ночник, покрепче обнял Эггзи. — Потому что все в офисе в курсе, что я лично кастрирую любого, кто попытается к тебе подкатить.

— Уф... А то знаешь, как-то очень на это походит. Ну, — Эггзи помолчал, — я имею в виду, что это он ко мне, а не наоборот. Гарри?

— Мерлин мой давний друг, Эггзи, и я точно знаю: он не опустится до того, чтобы увести у меня любовника.

— Даже если он женат и с детьми, это не стопроцентная гарантия, — возразил Эггзи и сразу же почувствовал, что Гарри напрягся.

— Эггзи, если ты чувствуешь к нему что-нибудь...

Эггзи уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и врезал кулаком по подушке:

— Лучше бы я молчал, теперь ты изведёшься от подозрений. Ничего я к Мерлину не чувствую, бред какой-то! — он перебрался обратно на свою сторону кровати и, подперев подбородок рукой, мрачно взглянул на Гарри. — Просто мне странно видеть нормального, обычного мужика под личиной Мерлина.

Гарри долго смотрел на него в ответ, пристально изучал взглядом, выискивая малейшие признаки вранья, и Эггзи, наверное, ещё никогда в жизни не делал такое кристально честное лицо. Но он и правда не лгал ни по одному пункту: Эггзи вообще не привлекали мужчины — только один, Гарри, а Мерлина он мог рассматривать, ну, максимум как дядю, как дальнего родственника, который неуклюже пытался заменить Эггзи отца.

Эггзи с усилием заставил себя выбросить этот бред из головы: он уже давно не мальчишка, который остался без папы, и никакой нужды не было Мерлину портить их устоявшиеся рабочие отношения вот такой вот хренью. Однако же сравнение не могло просто возникнуть из воздуха, и Эггзи это понимал.

— Почему Мерлин отказался от старого способа?

Гарри моргнул:

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну, сейчас он учит меня летать так, как это обычно делают, и называет это «старым способом». Что случилось, раз он отказался от него в пользу нового?

На самом деле, Эггзи был почти уверен, что ответ лежит на поверхности, но поскольку догадка сильно смахивала на сюжет дешёвой мелодрамы, он решил задать вопрос тому, кто уж точно обладал нужной информацией. Гарри, конечно, не расскажет ему правды — для этого он очень предан Мерлину как другу, однако Эггзи должен был хотя бы попытаться.

— Просто подумал, не было ли у него какой-нибудь трагической истории в прошлом, типа моральной травмы, я не знаю? Знаешь, я ведь заметил, что Мерлин единственный не представил своего кандидата на место Ланселота. Тогда я ещё думал, что это логично: раз он нас обучает, значит, должен быть объективным и беспристрастным, а это трудно, если в рядах курсантов твой родственник или знакомый. Но сейчас мне кажется... я имею в виду... — под пристальным взглядом темнеющих глаз Гарри, чьё молчание казалось прямо-таки угрожающим, Эггзи говорил всё тише, теряя последнюю уверенность. — Ну, не могло ли это быть... как-то связано? — Он сглотнул и, не дожидаясь ответа (который наверняка лучше не слышать), попытался перевести всё в шутку: — Да, я знаю-знаю, нашёл о чём говорить в постели.

— Да уж, — с заметным облегчением сказал ему Гарри. — Но должен признать, ты прав: Мерлин не выставлял своего кандидата.

— А. Так ты не думаешь, что...

— А какой из его способов обучения действенней, тебе самому предстоит выяснить завтра: он попросил меня поставить тебе настоящий вылет, так что поздравляю.

Эггзи понял, что Гарри перебил его неспроста, что уводил от неожиданно ставшей неудобной темы, но поскольку речь зашла о полётах, не думать о них не получалось. Вылет! Вроде бы целая уйма времени прошла с того дня, когда Эггзи, ещё не догадываясь о предстоящих трудностях, собирался сделать бочку над штаб-квартирой; тогда он думал, что всё это — плёвое дело, однако сейчас Эггзи с тревогой думал, а будет ли достаточно всех тех часов, которые он налетал на тренажёре? Пропахать брюхом самолёта взлётно-посадочную полосу на глазах у Мерлина и Гарри совсем не хотелось. И даже когда Гарри, извиняясь, сказал, что завтра присутствовать не сможет, Эггзи не стало легче: последний поцелуй перед сном он получил вместе с напутствием не подвести, и почему-то Эггзи казалось, что не подвести он должен не столько Гарри, сколько Мерлина.

Этот человек был единственным, кто мог позволить себе наорать на самого Артура. Мерлин строил не только новобранцев, но и штатных агентов, и его побаивались даже те, кто спокойно выносил с пару десятков противников за несколько минут. Эггзи не мог представить себе причину, по которой Мерлин начал бы выделять из всех рыцарей именно его, однако, похоже, так оно и было: тут вспоминалась и неудачная шутка о детстве в самом начале обучения, и странное взаимное извинение, и улыбка, искренняя и тёплая, которую Мерлин позволял себе, только расслабившись. Эггзи напоминал ему кого-то? Кого-то, кого Мерлин потерял? Всё становилось на свои места, стоило принять это за аксиому, и особенно — первый, жёсткий стиль обучения, когда Мерлин буквально протащил его через все возможные и невозможные в воздухе неприятности, готовя ко всему. По этой причине Эггзи абсолютно не мог облажаться.

То, что это будет крайне трудно, он понял ещё с самого утра. Сыпал нудный, но сильный дождь, периодически налетали сильные порывы ветра, так что Гарри, ещё поутру посмотрев в окно, назвал погоду «мягко говоря, нелётной». Он даже предложил перенести вылет на другой день, но Мерлин, кашлянув, напомнил о предстоящей длительной миссии в Азию.

— Так что увы, — Эггзи виновато развёл руками, — сегодня или никогда.

— Вы идиот, Галахад, — фыркнул Мерлин. — Такими вещами не шутят. Гарри, я клянусь, я верну его тебе в целости и сохранности.

Гарри смотрел не на Эггзи — на Мерлина. Со стороны могло показаться, что эти двое научились общаться телепатически и вели какой-то напряжённый разговор, и Эггзи чувствовал себя лишним. А то он типа такой тупой и не понимает, что Гарри хочет всецело удостовериться, что Эггзи готов к полёту в таких непростых условиях. Если честно, это даже раздражало.

— Скажите, Мерлин, вы же будете сидеть рядом? — поинтересовался Эггзи как можно невозмутимей.

— Разумеется! Я не могу доверить самолёт человеку, который пятьдесят восемь раз угробил его на тренажёре!

— Ну, видишь? — обратился Эггзи уже к Гарри. — Всё будет окей!

Однако Гарри, похоже, знал что-то такое, что заставляло его сомневаться в этом фальшиво-бодром «окей». Эггзи силком заставил себя переключиться на другие мысли, но блин, нашли время украдкой обсуждать какие-то тайны Мадридского двора! По лицу Гарри, когда они уходили, явственно читалось, как он жалеет, что не может поехать с ними, и Эггзи, незаметно для самого себя, опять нервничая, начал грызть ноготь на большом пальце.

— Что я вижу? — с нотками прежней издевки изрёк Мерлин, когда они сели в кабину Сессны. — Переживаете, Галахад?

— Да с чего вы это взяли? — Эггзи со второй попытки захлопнул дверцу и растянул губы в широкой улыбке. — Так, изучаю, присматриваюсь.

— Не торопитесь. Сосредоточьтесь на том, что вы всё помните, и не позволяйте волнению Артура перенестись на вас. Ничего не произойдёт, вы подготовлены лучше.

— Лучше, чем кто? — тут же переспросил Эггзи, но Мерлин сделал вид, будто не услышал вопроса.

Он думал, Эггзи от этого станет легче? Три ха-ха! Настойчивая мысль, что Мерлин учил кого-то ещё, что, похоже, с ним случилось что-то плохое, и Гарри знает об этом, грызли Эггзи, не давая покоя, подзуживая страх злорадно шептать на ухо, что Эггзи тоже разобьётся. Даже убеждение, что Мерлин весь полёт будет рядом и, если что, сможет подстраховать его – не помогало. Эггзи не переставал думать о своём предшественнике (а если это был сам Гарри? Ну, нет, он бы точно сказал) и о том, что с ним могло случиться.

— Через пять минут будет просвет, — сообщил ему Мерлин, внимательно изучая метеосводку на своём планшете, — можно будет взлететь.

— Да это же целая прорва времени, — попробовал улыбнуться Эггзи, но вышло плохо. У него от волнения внезапно начали дрожать руки, пришлось даже убрать их со штурвала, чтобы не опростоволоситься перед Мерлином. Летать на тренажёре было одно, там две-три кнопки, и самолёт, как новенький, вновь встанет в начале взлётной полосы, а тут одно неверное движение, и от Эггзи с Мерлином, если не повезёт, даже костюмных пуговиц не останется. И хотя Эггзи вроде бы уже знал всю кабину и панель управления Сессны назубок и мог ориентироваться с закрытыми глазами, видеть всё вживую... это было, ух, страшновато. И мотор звучал как-то по-другому, и штурвал вёл себя иначе — потому что в отличие от симулятора, он соединялся с настоящими тросами из углеродистой стали, тянувшимися к закрылкам и предкрылкам, — и вообще всё было не так!

— Можно.

По мокрой полосе самолёт разбегался трудней, Эггзи всё боялся, что тяги не хватит, но и добавить мощности двигателя тоже боялся.

— Поторопись, Эггзи, иначе тебе не хватит полосы, — в голосе Мерлина не чувствовалось тревоги или переживания, хотя выезд с полосы грозил им большими последствиями. — Давай, мы уже почти достигли скорости принятия решения. Помни: плавно и медленно!

Резко выдохнув, Эггзи потянул штурвал на себя, и Сессна медленно пошла вверх, набирая высоту.

— Молодец, так и держи, — одобрительно сказал Мерлин и внезапно, будто решив, что сделал что-то не то, посуровел, умолк и уткнулся глазами в планшет.

Впрочем, что он там, делал Эггзи не интересовало от слова вообще: он вцепился в штурвал, широко раскрытыми глазами таращился вокруг и если и дышал, то как-то даже незаметно для самого себя.

— Блядь, как охуенно-то, Мерлин, а? I believe, I can fly, I believe...

— Галахад, смотрите на приборы. Мало того, что вы выражаетесь, так ещё и фальшивите.

— Всего пару минут назад вы называли меня Эггзи!

— Исключительно ради того, чтобы вас подбодрить. Не отвлекайтесь.

— Легко сказать, — проворчал Эггзи, которому так и хотелось посмотреть вниз, на проплывавшие под Сессной дома, чащи и поля. — Блин, знал бы раньше, пошёл бы в военную авиацию, а не в пехоту. Слушайте, Мерлин, вам нужно научить этому Рокси, тогда она и с парашютом не будет бояться прыгать.

Хотя сам Эггзи теперь ни за что бы не променял полёт на парашютирование. Да что там, ему уже даже Боинг нахрен не нужен был, потому что, наверное, при управлении такой дурой, ощущения будут совсем иными. Да, маленькую и юркую Сессну периодически из-за его неопытности подбрасывало от порывов ветра, но всё же... Эггзи ощущал себя так, будто металлические крылья самолёта были его собственными, и воздух свистел ему в лицо, а не растекался потоками по лобовому стеклу. Ездить на машине и даже на мотоцикле было даже вполовину не настолько круто, как летать на этой крошке.

— Ну, как? — нарочито небрежно поинтересовался он, нарываясь на похвалу. До сих пор они почти в точности следовали установленному маршруту; Мерлин молчал, никак не комментируя его действия, но в зеркале Эггзи то и дело ловил его улыбку — слабую-слабую, краешками губ. Когда же Мерлин понимал, что на него смотрели, он делал совершенно бесстрастное лицо, но Эггзи всё равно успевал заметить то затаённое выражение гордости в его глазах, как у Гарри, когда Эггзи удавалось приятно его удивить.

Но вслух, разумеется, Мерлин сказал совершенно другое:

— Вы можете и лучше, Галахад. Набирайте высоту, попробуем полёт по приборам.

— Что? — Эггзи в неожиданной для себя растерянности посмотрел на плотную пелену туч, похожую по густоте и цвету на йогурт, куда выдавили несколько ягод черники. — Прямо туда, что ли?

— Именно. Я должен убедиться, что вы можете летать в любых условиях.

Сцепив зубы, Эггзи направил Сессну в облака и буквально сразу ощутил, как повеяло холодом.

— Обогрев карбюратора?

— Включён, — Эггзи ещё раз посмотрел на приборную панель, чтобы окончательно убедиться.

Лететь в «молоке» оказалось, не только холодно и неинтересно, но и страшновато. Эггзи не видел ничего, кроме бело-серых и тёмно-серых клочьев туч, и остро чувствовал, как на холодных крыльях и корпусе Сессны начал скапливаться конденсат. По совету Мерлина, он включил и обогрев кабины и вскоре перестал стучать зубами, но всё же на следующий раз решил прихватить с собой тёплые перчатки.

— Не рекомендую, — отрицательно покачал головой Мерлин, едва Эггзи поделился с ним своей догадкой. — Вы должны чувствовать штурвал. На некоторых самолётах случайное движение штурвалом может привести к отключению автопилота, чего вы, Галахад, можете попросту не заметить.

Эггзи пожал плечами, вновь сосредоточившись на полёте.

Когда Мерлин велел снижаться и готовиться к заходу на посадку, Эггзи, как учили, медленно и плавно направил Сессну к земле и, вынырнув из слоя туч, вздохнул было с облегчением.

— Что за дела? — Если полчаса назад небо было похоже на йогурт всего лишь с несколькими ягодами черники, то теперь туда сыпнули щедрую горсть. Тучи нависали над крышей Сессны, грозясь в любой момент разразиться проливным дождём, и Эггзи тревожно посматривал то на небо, то на полосу, до которой оставалось ещё прилично.

— Сюда идёт сильный дождь с грозой. Увеличь скорость или нас накроет.

— Мы точно успеем?

Ответить ему Мерлин не успел: в лобовое стекло Сессны врезалась первая крупная капля, затем вторая, и вскоре дождь гулко забарабанил по всему корпусу самолёта. Двигатель, разрезавший винтом плотную пелену ливня, захлёбывался, Эггзи, не дожидаясь подсказки, увеличил тягу, чтобы поскорей сесть. Он почти ничего не видел, потому что дворники не справлялись с заливавшим лобовое стекло дождём, ориентировался только на приборы и едва ли не каждую секунду про себя благодарил Мерлина за отточенные едва ли не до автоматизма движения.

— Чёрт, грозовой фронт подошёл гораздо быстрее, чем мы рассчитывали. Ты справишься, Эггзи, — Мерлин заговорил снова, лишь когда до полосы оставалось около трёхсот ярдов. До этого он сидел, сцепив зубы, наверное, с такой же силой, с какой Эггзи держался за штурвал.

В любой другой момент Эггзи бы поинтересовался, что изменилось, почему Мерлин опять перестал называть его Галахадом, но Сессна вела себя как норовистый спортивный автомобиль с новичком за рулём, и всё его внимание и силы уходили на то, чтобы контролировать полёт.

— Снизь тягу.

— Я не могу, нас болтанёт!

— Снизь тягу, ты не сядешь! — Мерлин повысил голос, понимая, что Эггзи его не слушает. — Проскочишь мимо полосы!

Штурвал в руках Эггзи трясся, словно живое существо в припадке бешенства или лихорадки. Удерживать Сессну в безопасном для полёта положении становилось всё трудней, Эггзи краем глаза замечал, как бледнел от напряжения Мерлин и как блестел пот на его лбу; он прикусил нижнюю губу, сжимая ставший уже бесполезным планшет с такой силой, будто злился на него, что не может помочь Эггзи с управлением.

— Не могу... Чёрт возьми, Мерлин, скажите, что дальше будет лег...

Резко налетевший ветер ударил самолёт в бок, куда-то под правое крыло, и Сессну качнуло влево, так что она едва не стала перпендикулярно к земле.

— Держи крепче!

Крик Мерлина, как и все прочие звуки — гул мотора, свист ветра в кабинете — был какой-то приглушённый, словно их разделял плотный слой хорошей звукоизоляции. Эггзи чувствовал, что левой рукой Мерлин вцепился в штурвал поверх его ладони, и это, наверное, должно было быть больно, но сейчас было не до боли. Кое-как вернув самолёт в прежнее положение, Эггзи с надеждой посмотрел вперёд, прищурился, выискивая взглядом полосу. Кажется, до неё было ярдов сто пятьдесят, максимум двести, но на такой высоте, под ударами шквального ветра это представлялось как двадцать миль.

— Мерлин, — сглотнув, начал было Эггзи, чувствуя, как подкатывает к горлу давно уже забытый страх, похожий то на тошнотный комок, то на непонятно откуда взявшийся в промозглой сырой кабине сухой воздух. — Скажите мне, что у вас есть какой-нибудь козырь в рукаве типа прибора управления погодой или телепорта!

— Нет, — вот тут Эггзи наконец почувствовал, как, чёрт возьми, больно Мерлин впивался в его ладонь ногтями. — Сейчас мне так же хреново, как и тебе. Слушай внимательно, Эггзи, ты должен посадить самолёт, у тебя всего одна попытка, потому что на полосе сильный боковой ветер, одно неверное движение — и нас перевернёт, ты понял?

— Бо-оже, — в такт тряске штурвала пробормотал Эггзи, — да чтобы я ещё раз...

— Тихо! Ты сможешь! Просто сосредоточься и делай всё так, как я тебя учил.

Лучше бы его не было рядом. Лучше бы Мерлин по-прежнему сухо и язвительно комментировал действия Эггзи откуда-то снаружи, чем сидел, крепко держа Эггзи за руку, и безрезультатно пытался скрыть волнение и тревогу в своём голосе. Ему-то, наверное, такая погода — просто чихнуть, но Эггзи... Эггзи в страхе и почти в ужасе ждал нового удара бокового ветра, не зная, насколько сильным он будет и как ему противостоять.

Поначалу узкая посадочная полоса с каждой секундой становилась всё шире и ближе, заполняя собой всё лобовое стекло. Закусив губу, Эггзи по памяти делал все нужные процедуры и даже не осознавал, говорил ли ему Мерлин что-нибудь или просто в молчаливой поддержке крепко сжимал пальцы. Сессна пока ещё держалась ровно и выдерживала небольшие порывы ветра, но стоило налететь шквалу посильней, как самолёт ощутимо вело.

— Больше мощности, — просипел Мерлин, и Эггзи поначалу не поверил, что тот, недавно требовавший сбросить скорость, теперь говорил обратное. — Ты не справишься с новым порывом.

— Да куда больше? — заорал Эггзи, не выдержав, перекрывая голосовые сообщения альтиметра. — Мы летим слишком быстро!

Сессна и так уже перемахнула через начало взлётно-посадочной полосы, а сообщения альтиметра о высоте практически не замедлялись. Эгззи понимал, что Мерлин знал, что делает, что нужно его слушать, он старше, опытней, но...

— Я пойду на второй круг, — решился он, и в этот же момент ветер ударил опять и снова справа, сдвинув самолёт с центра полосы почти на пять ярдов. — Чёрт возьми, Мерлин, что мне делать?!

Ветер как будто дул повсюду — справа, слева, сверху; Сессна только чудом до сих пор опять не накренилась, но у Эггзи уже не хватало сил одновременно бороться со шквалом и думать, что делать дальше.

— Эггзи, элероны!..

Сделать что-нибудь с ними Эггзи не успел: от ещё одного хлёсткого порыва самолёт буквально вдавило в полосу. Первый удар шасси выдержали, Эггзи и Мерлина только подбросило на сиденьях, но почти сразу же Сессна подпрыгнула наверх, будто силясь набрать высоту и взлететь. Только воспользоваться шансом Эггзи не дали: налетевший сзади шквал буквально пнул самолёт под хвост, нос Сессны резко опустился, и шасси — носовое и под левым крылом — со скрежетом подломились.

Нёсшийся на полной скорости по мокрой полосе самолёт резко нырнул вперёд, и фонтаном из-под его носа в разные стороны бросились искры, которые высекал ещё вращавшийся винт. В мешанине дождя, брызнувшего осколками лобового стекла, скрежещущего металла Эггзи совсем перестал ориентироваться; ремень безопасности не дал ему вылететь из кресла, но он же и не позволил избежать удара: винт Сессны разлетелся на части, одна из лопастей врезалась в крыло и засела там, вторая разрезала корпус самолёта, и металлическая панель угрожающе нависла прямо у Эггзи над головой — в неё он и впечатался лбом при очередной встряске. Мир вспыхнул болью — почему-то в левом плече — и моментально угас.

— Нимуэ!

Нет, кажется, это не голос, а шум всё непрекращающегося дождя или скрежет стёкол.

— Нимуэ?!

Пахло керосином — наверное, топливо разлилось. Эггзи отрешённо подумал, что надо бы выбираться, но всё тело было как ватное и двигалось очень тяжело.

— Ты меня слышишь? Нимуэ? Джереми?

Приоткрыв правый глаз, Эггзи выхватил из окружавшего его серого тумана чьё-то испуганное, в царапинах и порезах, окровавленное лицо.

— Мерлин, какого хрена? — пробормотал Эггзи, с трудом вспомнив, кто бы это мог быть. Правой рукой он нашарил замок ремня безопасности, услышал, как тот щёлкнул, открывшись... и вновь выпал из реальности.


	3. Chapter 3

\- 3 - 

— Эггзи? — Только увидев его, Рокси встала, как вкопанная, и Эггзи быстрым шагом направился к ней. — Ты что тут делаешь? Почему ты не в больнице? С твоим сотрясением мозга...

— Мне нужна помощь, — перебил Эггзи, крепко ухватив её под локоть здоровой рукой. Левая — из-за сломанной ключицы — лежала на перевязи, отдавала болью при каждом неудачном движении, и Эггзи злился только сильней. — Где Гарри?

— Артур у себя. Эггзи, он тебя по головке не погладит, когда узнает, что ты сбежал из госпиталя.

— Я не сбежал, я выписался досрочно. С бумагами всё в порядке, — Эггзи мрачно ухмыльнулся в ответ на шокированный взгляд Рокси, — я подготовился на этот счёт, чтобы мне никто не помешал. Так, хорошо, а где Мерлин?

Та, перестав злиться на него, опустила голову.

— Он не появлялся в штабе с того дня. Артур сказал, что Мерлин взял несколько отгулов по медицинским показаниям, — оглядевшись, Рокси понизила голос: — Но Персиваль считает, что Мерлина отстранили от работы. Пока его обязанности выполняет Моргана, она вроде справляется неплохо, но...

Слушая, Эггзи с ожесточением кивал, когда Рокси своими словами подтверждала едва ли не каждое его предположение. На пути в штаб-квартиру он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что не застанет там Мерлина, что тот практически исчез. Так бы сделал человек, который считал себя виноватым в произошедшем, а с Мерлином определённо именно это и происходило, не нужно даже обладать особыми навыками и знать всю его подноготную.

— Эггзи?

— Мне нужно поговорить с Персивалем, — подумав, решился он. — С глазу на глаз, я хочу задать ему пару вопросов, и никто не должен об этом знать.

Но стоило только попросить о такой услуге, как Рокси насторожилась, словно Эггзи замышлял что-то дурное для Кингсман, Персиваля или самого Мерлина. Вот дура же... Эггзи как раз собирался помочь.

— Что ты хочешь спросить? И почему я должна тебе помогать?

— Потому что Персиваль считает меня слишком несерьёзным и безалаберным, чтобы общаться. Если ты уговоришь его, он сможет помочь... всем нам: мне, Гарри... — Эггзи сделал паузу и добавил: — Мерлину, — зная, что перед таким аргументом Рокси, скорее всего, не сможет устоять.

Это сработало. Эггзи никогда не вдавался в подробности, почему за Мерлина Рокс много кому готова была порвать глотку и даже его однажды чуть не пристрелила, однако тем магическим эффектом, который производило на неё имя Мерлина, он пользовался не раз, и сейчас было не исключением. А стоило дать Рокси понять, что он действительно может во всём разобраться, и она уже готова была участвовать в любом кипеше.

Персиваль, как и ожидалось, оказался немногословен и крайне осторожен в выражениях, но и этой малости Эггзи хватило, чтобы расставить все точки над и. В кабинет Гарри он влетел без стука, с силой саданув дверью об косяк, чтобы следовавшая за ним Рокси отстала, и встал прямо перед столом, привлекая к себе внимание деланно равнодушного Гарри.

— Ты мог бы сказать.

— Сказать что? — Гарри посмотрел на него исподлобья тем самым взглядом, который означал, что если Эггзи сейчас не прекратит, то предстоят крупные разборки и плохо будет им обоим.

— Нимуэ, он же Джереми Морган, чей отец, Эндрю, известен нам больше как Мерлин, шесть лет назад разбился насмерть на пятьсот шестидесятой Сессне после завершения задания в Панаме. Вы же с ним не думали, что я ничего этого не узнаю, правда?

В самом деле, Эггзи никогда ещё за всю свою жизнь не чувствовал себя таким придурком. Все — ну, по крайней мере, Гарри — всё знали, молчали, что-то там обсуждали или предполагали за его спиной, а ему сказать... забыли, ну надо же!

— Эггзи, это не та тема, которую принято обсуждать в приличном обществе, — всё тем же ровным тоном ответил Гарри, и Эггзи грохнул кулаком по столу. Всё, всё шло именно так, как он и предполагал. — И что означает этот твой жест?

— Чёрт возьми, Гарри, я же не ребёнок, который может испугаться и передумать. Мне уже двадцать три, как-никак, и я время от времени убиваю людей, и что, я всё ещё неискушённый цветок в твоих глазах?

Гарри молча взглянул на него ещё раз, сурово сдвинув брови, и, отодвинув папку с бумагами, встал из-за стола.

— Садись.

Эггзи, ещё кипя от негодования, выполнил его приказ только тогда, когда Гарри, подойдя к двери кабинета, повернул ключ в замке, показав, что разговор всё-таки состоится. Это было хорошо, потому что Эггзи всё равно не собирался уходить, пока не получил бы ответы на все свои вопросы, а их накопилось очень много. Может, Гарри сочтёт его слишком грубым, потому что Эггзи действительно лез в чужую жизнь, чтобы хорошенько потоптаться там своими кроссовками, но что поделать, если эта чужая жизнь теперь касалась его напрямую. Может быть, они с Гарри даже какое-то время не будут разговаривать... или вообще придётся вернуться домой к маме и сестрёнке...

— Такое понятие, как «тайна личной жизни» тебе знакомо? — строго, но устало спросил Гарри, так и оставаясь у него за спиной. Эггзи, если честно, побоялся повернуться. — Эггзи, если человек хочет сохранить трагедию из своего прошлого в тайне, мы должны уважать его решение, а не лезть с расспросами.

— Ты знал, что случилось с Нимуэ.

— Разумеется.

— Так что же ты... — запнувшись, Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл лицо рукой. —Слушай, Гарри, я вовсе не...

— Джереми был его единственным сыном и вообще единственной семьёй, которая была у Мерлина после того, как его жену и родителей убили в ходе уличных беспорядков в Кейптауне. Я знал Джереми, и это был очень перспективный молодой человек, — сухо и сдержанно начал рассказывать Гарри, не вкладывая в свои слова абсолютно никаких эмоций, но Эггзи всё равно укололо ревностью в самое сердце, едва он услышал это «перспективный молодой человек». — Он успешно прошёл отбор, получил псевдоним «Нимуэ» и несколько раз участвовал в совместных миссиях с другими агентами. Примерно через три месяца после его прихода Честер Кинг решил, что...

Эггзи слушал как-то раздвоенно: он прекрасно улавливал нить рассказа и вместе с тем внимательно вслушивался в поступь Гарри — тот то ходил по кабинету взад-вперёд, то останавливался, раскачиваясь на одном месте, то подходил ближе, становясь едва ли не у Эггзи за спиной, то отдалялся. Историю, которую он поведал, Эггзи практически уже воспроизвёл сам, не зная только некоторых подробностей, и ничего откровенно нового не услышал. Джереми Морган, Нимуэ, на первой же своей самостоятельной миссии был серьёзно ранен, он сумел добраться до самолёта, который должен был доставить его в безопасное место, однако пилот погиб, и Нимуэ сел за штурвал сам. А дальше — последствия ранения, слабость и пространственная дезориентация привели к тому, что парень, не соображая, что делает, сам направил самолёт в воду.

— Тела, как ты понимаешь, не нашли. От самолёта осталось только несколько кусков обшивки. После этого Мерлин сказал, что больше никогда не приведёт своих кандидатов в Кингсман — не потому, что у него нет родных или знакомых, хотя их и вправду нет, а потому что он считает себя не вправе подвергать чью-либо жизнь опасности.

— Потому что он думает, что погубил своего сына, — выдохнул Эггзи. — Всё изменилось, когда в Кингсман пришёл я, да?

Замерший у двери Гарри ничего не ответил, и Эггзи впервые за этот долгий и неприятный разговор сам взглянул на него. Он не мог похвастаться тем, что умел «читать» Гарри Харта, однако сейчас без особых усилий понял, что Гарри был бы рад не говорить всего этого. Не рассказывать. Вообще не обсуждать с Эггзи Мерлина — ни его прошлое, ни настоящее.

— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, мой мальчик.

— И вовсе нет. Ты не был тогда на поле, — Эггзи прикусил язык: это прозвучало упрёком Гарри, что он не предотвратил беду, хотя мог, всего лишь отдав приказ оставаться на земле. — А я помню, что когда мы разбились, Мерлин звал меня Джереми. Можешь сказать, что я был в шоке, что у меня сотрясение мозга и всё такое, но я это чётко помню. Не знаю, как и почему, но... мне и раньше казалось, что я... напоминаю ему кого-то. Теперь я знаю, кого. Блядь, Гарри, ты не понимаешь, насколько всё хреново. Я же его подвёл, Гарри! — он вновь закрыл лицо ладонью, тяжело и горько усмехаясь. — Не он облажался тогда — я, а Мерлин уверен, что недостаточно хорошо подготовил меня, хотя клянусь, я теперь знаю всё, что может приключиться с самолётом в полёте, лучше, чем профессиональный лётчик!

Он не заметил, как Гарри пересёк комнату и оказался напротив, глядя пристально, сжав губы в тонкую белую нить. Рука Гарри впилась в его здоровое плечо словно клещи, заставив Эггзи выпрямиться в полный рост. Во взгляде Гарри смешались боль, жалость, злость и даже ревность, и хотя Эггзи не понимал, что он сделал или сказал не так, он заставил себя не отвести глаза.

Исправить свою ошибку — верней, кучу ошибок, которые привели ко всей этой хрени, — будет трудно. Эггзи же и в самом деле слишком хорошо осознавал, что, как и почему получилось: непрошибаемые агенты Кингсман имели за плечами кучу тёмных и грязных тайн, которые иногда ранили их слишком сильно, чтобы можно было просто забыть и идти дальше. Гарри преследовало чувство вины за Ли Анвина, за случившееся в церкви в Кентукки... У Мерлина такой тайной был его сын.

— Просто послушай, — с жаром зашептал он Гарри на ухо. — Ты же лучше меня знаешь, как он сейчас себя чувствует. Ты наверняка говорил с ним и пытался объяснить, что его вины не было, но он отказался слушать, верно?

Тот промолчал, но Эггзи и без того знал, что всё именно так и происходило, может быть, даже в этом же самом кабинете: Эггзи долго, упорно и с переменным успехом переубеждал самого Гарри по поводу событий в Кентукки, и вряд ли этот старый козёл Мерлин вёл себя как-то иначе.

— Просто будет дико несправедливо, если он бросит всё, осядет в какой-нибудь глуши и до конца дней протерзается виной, которой не было... ну, по крайней мере, в моём случае. Я уверен, своего сына он готовил ещё тщательней, чем меня. Да и со мной Мерлин сделал всё, что мог. Никто не виноват, что тогда приключился этот хреновый шторм, а Нимуэ слишком ослаб после ранения. Просто так случилось, это бывает.

— Сядь, — сухо велел тот, и Эггзи, не понимая, плюхнулся на стул. — И скажи спасибо, что я до сих пор не отправил тебя обратно в больницу...

— Я выписался, всё законно!

— ... потому что ты явно не в себе, раз говоришь такие глупые вещи.

— Глупые? — ошалело переспросил Эггзи. Он не понимал. Гарри же вроде считался другом Мерлина, почему тогда искреннюю попытку ему помочь Гарри назвал глупостью? — Гарри, он ведь твой друг, и...

— В первую очередь, Мерлин — агент, чей стаж больше, чем твой возраст, — обойдя вокруг стола, Гарри сел напротив, сцепил пальцы в замок и уставился на Эггзи пристально и не мигая. — Его работа в том, чтобы никто не убился во время тренировок и не погиб на миссиях, и он её не провалил, хотя поклялся мне, что с тобой, моей единственной семьёй, ничего не случится.

— Но ведь это же я был виноват!

— Докажи, — просто сказал тот. — Я изучал протоколы занятий и видео твоего вылета и не нашёл ни одной объективной причины, чтобы обвинить вас с Мерлином в ошибке или ненадлежащем исполнении своих обязанностей. Самолёт был исправен, ты подготовлен на уровне профессиональных пилотов. Погода... была непредсказуемой, но лётной. Как ты выразился несколько минут назад, это бывает. Мерлин... — Гарри поджал губы и, тяжёлым движением сняв очки, аккуратно, по-перфекционистски пристроил их на папке с бумагами, — после случившегося он действительно позволил себе слабость, и я его понимаю.

Силишившийся хотя бы что-то сказать Эггзи весь обратился вслух. Наверное, Гарри был прав, с ним что-то не то происходило, потому что все аргументы Гарри можно было разбить в пух и прах, а Эггзи и двух слов сказать не мог, только молчал и кивал.

— Ты задействовал протокол, — прошелестел Эггзи, ощущая, как внезапно и некстати накатила слабость.

— Мерлин его задействовал. Он больше не считает свою квалификацию достаточной для Кингсман. Как Артур, я вынужден был временно с ним согласиться, но как друг, — Гарри особенно выделил это голосом, — в тот же вечер я приехал к нему домой, отобрал у него бутылку коньяка и использовал весь имевшийся у меня арсенал аргументов, убеждая, что ни в смерти Джереми, ни в твоей аварии он не виноват.

Эггзи хмыкнул:

— Получилось?

— Как видишь, нет. Но я дал понять, что людей его уровня в Кингсман можно пересчитать по пальцам, и в наших условиях я не могу позволить себе лишиться такого специалиста. Действие протокола я прекращу через два дня, этого времени ему хватит.

— Откуда ты... — начал было Эггзи и прикусил язык.

Ну да, конечно, понятно, откуда Гарри знал. И всё же он, этот давний и верный друг и соратник Мерлина, говорил так скупо и сухо, что Эггзи никак не верилось, что Гарри действительно пытался помочь. Эггзи прекрасно помнил реакцию Мерлина на «гибель» Гарри — он позволил себе только тридцать секунд шока и растерянности, а потом начал действовать так, словно это было какое-то рядовое событие. Может, эти здешние джентльмены и вправду из другого теста, и им нужно всего лишь несколько дней, чтобы справиться с гибелью сына или любой другой трагедией? А Эггзи так не мог... и не хотел.

— Эггзи, — устало произнёс Гарри, потерев глаза, — от наших проблем иногда мы вынуждены спасаться только работой. Ты счастлив, что не понимаешь этого.

И уже с этим было не поспорить. Что он мог сказать, не имея достаточно опыта, не завалив ни одного задания, не потеряв никого близкого себе? Гарри — не в счёт, он же вернулся... Потому-то, когда Гарри не посоветовал — настоятельно велел — оставить Мерлина в покое, Эггзи только уныло повесил нос и медленно, нехотя кивнул, признавая, что тот не нуждается в помощи такого юнца, как он. Да и к тому же, раз уж так вышло, что Эггзи невольно ассоциировался у Мерлина с сыном, приставать с объяснениями означало только растравить старую рану ещё больше.

Гарри накрыл его ладонь своей, крепко сжал, поднося к губам и целуя, и тогда Эггзи наконец впервые задумался о том, что мысли, действия, а, главное, чувства Артура от чувств настоящего Гарри порой отличались разительно. И если Артур не видел в случившейся аварии ничего серьёзного для Кингсман, то Гарри знал только одно — Эггзи, его единственная семья (Боже, Гарри сказал это вслух), пострадал.

Как Гарри и говорил, Мерлин появился через два дня. Ровно через два дня Мерлин появился в штаб-квартире, немного бледнее обычного и весь в царапинах, но если не знать подоплёки, можно было решить, что на его задании случились «мелкие неприятности». Эггзи боялся и ждал, когда другие агенты начнут задавать вопросы, но тактичность эти люди, наверное, впитывали с молоком матери: Рокси молчала, как рыба, Персиваль даже слово «самолёт» не упоминал в присутствии Эггзи или Мерлина с Гарри, сам Гарри вёл себя как обычно сдержанно и не позволял лишних слов и даже взглядов. Наверное, страшней всего было то, что Эггзи, так рвавшийся поначалу всё объяснить Мерлину, теперь не знал, что ему сказать... Но они почти не разговаривали.

Простое приветствие, не более того. Безликие, безэмоциональные фразы — неважно, что Мерлин говорил, выговаривал ли он Эггзи за разбитые очки или же давал пояснения по новому гаджету, его голос всегда звучал ровно и с той же интонацией, с какой он напоминал агентам надевать очки перед совещаниями. Впрочем, такое отношение теперь у Мерлина было ко всем, насколько Эггзи мог убедиться, и вроде бы никого не тревожило, даже Гарри. Да, каждый справлялся со своим горем, как мог, Эггзи очень хорошо помнил, как бушевал и сходил с ума те несколько месяцев, пока он считал Гарри мёртвым, и если Мерлину, мать его, поведение а-ля Снежная королева помогало, то флаг ему в руки. Эггзи, может, в конце концов, и успокоился бы — дел, несмотря на вынужденное отлынивание от миссий и так было невпроворот — если бы порой не ловил на себе взгляд Мерлина, такой, что сразу становилось ясно: не забыл.

А когда Гарри счёл возможным вновь допустить Эггзи до заданий, Мерлин просто сказал:

— Координатором миссий Галахада будет Моргана.

И всё, все согласились, словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. Эггзи потребовал объяснений, но на его возмущённое «Какого хрена? Я тут самый отстойный типа?» Гарри устало повёл плечами и посоветовал «просто оставить Мерлина в покое, он знает, что делает».

— Ага, как же, — буркнул Эггзи. — Знает он.

Почему Мерлин так сделал, было понятно, но обидно и вообще... Раньше Эггзи никогда бы и не подумал, что такой человек, как Мерлин, может начать сомневаться в себе и своих умениях.

— Я же говорил тебе оставить его в покое, — Гарри как будто не нашёл лучшего времени поговорить об этом, кроме как вечером накануне вылета Эггзи в Швейцарию вместе с Ланселотом и Ивейном. — Ты только делаешь хуже.

— Хуже — это вряд ли. Хуже он делает себе сам. Есть вещи, с которыми ты вроде пытаешься смириться, но они засядут глубоко в сердце, и хоть бошку об стену разбей — ничего не сделаешь. Как думаешь, сколько может прожить человек, пряча чувство вины?

Он сообразил, что сказал, лишь когда Гарри, вздрогнув, как от выстрела, тихо произнёс:

— Долго, поверь мне, — и вышел из спальни, отдёрнув руку, когда Эггзи попытался схватить его за рукав.

Пришлось ложиться спать одному — Гарри намертво засел в кабинете, сославшись на какое-то супер-важное сообщение от Морганы, требовавшее его внимания, а утром, когда Эггзи поднялся, Гарри ещё спал. Верней, делал вид, что спит, хотя обычно вставал раньше заваривать на них обоих крепкий утренний кофе, и этот кофе уже давно стал одной из самых прекрасных традиций в жизни Эггзи. И он не хотел терять ни её, ни Гарри, с таким трудом завоёванного Гарри, и эта дебильная оговорка — она стала последней каплей. До тех пор, пока мудаковое поведение Мерлина портило жизнь только Мерлину, Эггзи готов был смириться и говорить, что это его не касалось (напрямую хотя бы), но теперь по его же собственной глупости начали страдать отношения с Гарри.

Однако сделать что-либо Эггзи мог, только вернувшись из Швейцарии, а там всё с самого начала пошло наперекосяк.

— Моргана! Моргана, твою мать, где тебя носит?! — орал он так, будто сила его голоса могла как-то добавить скорости их «Порше» или сразу перенести агентов в частный аэропорт к ожидавшему их бизнес-джету.

— Не вопи, а смотри на дорогу!

Отставая всего лишь на несколько машин, сзади неслись угрожающе-чёрные «Шевроле» того богатого выскочки, который имел неосторожность заявить о планах по захвату мира. Эггзи пытался оторваться на шоссе, чтобы получить задел при подъезде к аэропорту и скрыться, но дико трудно было ехать, когда на заднем сиденье стоически молча истекал кровью Ивейн, а Ланселот пыталась одновременно помочь ему и стрелять по их преследователям.

— Моргана! — рявкнул Эггзи, со всей силы выкручивая руль влево, чтобы съехать на одностороннюю дорогу, шедшую в совершенно противоположном направлении.

— Галахад, через полторы мили будет огороженная территория, вы сможете там переждать, — наконец откликнулась та, и Эггзи, стиснув зубы, в очередной раз подумал, что Мерлин инструктировал куда лучше.

— Моргана, у нас проблема, — ещё один взгляд в зеркало заднего вида в глупой надежде, что Ивейн как-то оклемался, но нет, тот в полубессознательном состоянии откинул голову на плечо Рокси, не реагируя ни на какие попытки привести себя в чувство. — Ивейн серьёзно ранен, нам нужна эвакуация сразу по прибытии.

— Самолёт готов к вылету и ждёт вас.

Выждав в названном ею укрытии несколько минут, Эггзи опять вдарил по газам, выводя машину на шоссе. Им следовало убираться из страны как можно скорей — и не только потому, что ещё одной, даже короткой задержки, Ивейн мог и не пережить, а потому что шифр к какой-то там до усрачки важной банковской ячейке, который агентам удалось заполучить вместе с флешкой-ключом, автоматически сменялся каждые сутки и надо было вручить эту флешку Мерлину сегодня до полуночи. Эггзи машинально вдавливал педаль газа в пол, игнорируя все правила, пересекая сплошную и подрезая других водителей совсем уж не по-джентльменски, думая лишь об одном — как поскорей добраться до маленького частного аэродрома, где их дожидался спасительный самолёт обратно в Англию. Им вроде бы даже удалось оторваться от погони — по крайней мере, чёрных «Шевроле» позади вроде не наблюдалось — но неприятный сюрприз обнаружился у самой полосы, когда по «Поршу» открыли огонь в двухстах ярдах от стоявшего «под парами» самолёта.

— Блядь, ложись! — машинально пригнувшись, Эггзи выдохнул, услышав, что Ланселот успела толкнуть на сиденье Ивейна, и крутанул руль влево, подставляя правый борт. А Рокси, умненькая, смелая девочка Рокси, Эггзи просто не уставал возносить хвалу её сообразительности и реакции, стреляя в ответ, за эти несколько коротких секунд уложила пятерых из шести вздумавших помешать им ублюдков. Последнего Эггзи прикончил сам, пристрелив почти в упор, и, резко затормозив, почти что вывалился из-за руля на улицу. — Блядь, народ, мы в полной заднице!

Подбежавшая к нему Рокси, увидев распростёртое у носового шасси тело их пилота, слово в слово повторила сказанное Эггзи.

— Моргана, у нас проблема, — судорожно заговорил Эггзи, оглядываясь, ища хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь или натолкнуть на верную мысль. Рокси только начинала учиться летать, и что сажать её за штурвал, что сразу взрывать самолёт на взлётной полосе — один хрен. Сучара Ивейн — при смерти, тоже нашёл время, а Эггзи... Эггзи даже мелкую одномоторную машину нормально поднять в воздух не смог. — Наш пилот убит, Ивейн не в состоянии вести полёт, есть какой-то другой способ нас эвакуировать?

Ответ был предсказуемо:

— Нет, Галахад, вы должны выбираться немедленно. По данным спутника ещё три автомобиля вооружённой охраны объекта приближаются к аэродрому.

— Блядь, — коротко выдохнул Эггзи, зачёсывая назад волосы.

Он попросту не знал, что делать. Пока помогал Рокси перетащить Ивейна в салон, пока слушал её короткую перепалку со всё той же Морганой, в два счёта доказавшей, почему они должны убраться именно сейчас, пока щупал у Ивейна пульс и накладывал ему новую повязку из первой попавшейся под руку тряпки (а это оказалась одна из запасных рубашек) — Эггзи не покидала мысль, что Мерлин бы этого не допустил. У старого лысого мудака в запасе всегда находились лишние козыри, про которые он обычно «забывал» и пускал в ход в самый неожиданный момент, но у Морганы ничего такого не было. И теперь именно Эггзи, кажется, нужно было принять чёртово решение, как им выбраться из той жопы, в которую они угодили.

Жаль, что в этот раз взорвать врагам бошки не было никакой возможности.

Прикусив губу, Эггзи ещё раз глянул на отключившегося Ивейна, на Рокси, убравшую трап и закрывшую дверь-люк, перевёл взгляд на пустовавшую до сих пор кабину бизнес-джета и вздохнул. У него и правда не оставалось выбора.

— Моргана, дай мне Мерлина.

— На этой миссии координатор — я, Галахад.

— Ты курируешь меня, а со мной Ланселот и Ивейн, так что дай мне Мерлина, — ожесточённо повысил голос Эггзи, — или выведи на прямую линию с Артуром, чтобы он велел этому надутому лысому индюку наконец выбраться из своего закутка и...

— Я вас слушаю, Галахад.

Голос Мерлина, обыденно-равнодушный и спокойный, в его наушнике прозвучал столь неожиданно, что Эггзи осёкся посередине предложения. Мерлин слышал? Не мог не слышать про индюка, а всё равно, тварь такая, никак не отреагировал. Чувствуя, что он снова начинает заводиться, Эггзи мысленно послал всё к чёрту и шагнул в кабину.

— Мерлин, тут такая херня приключилась, в общем, я в кабине нашего бизнес-джета, я понятия не имею, как на нём летать, но я должен это сделать, иначе мир опять покатится ко всем чертям. Ты понимаешь?

Выпалив всё это на едином дыхании, Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох и чуть не поперхнулся, услышав совсем непохожее на Мерлина:

— Вы не сможете сделать это в одиночку.

— Мне придётся!

— Галахад, ваше обучение не закончено, вы совершили только один полёт и два последних месяца не садились даже за тренажёр.

— Мерлин, я всё это знаю, но...

— Сейчас вы на борту Сессны Сайтейшен Соверин, это самолёт для межконтинентальных перелётов с практическим потолком в сорок пять тысяч футов. Сессна 172, на которой вы обучались, не поднимается выше тринадцати тысяч. Сайтейшен сложнее в управлении и менее манёвренный из-за своей массы, чтобы на нём летать, его нужно прочувствовать, как автомобиль! У вас нет опыта управления самолётом такого класса, как и опыта дальних перелётов, вам нужен второй пилот. Ланселот и Моргана могут...

— Ну так и станьте моим вторым пилотом! — повысил голос Эггзи. — Или мне пойти и взять в заложники какого-нибудь здешнего спеца? Так сами же потом меня задолбаете за это! А Рокси Моргане даже теорию ещё не сдала! Мерлин, у нас выбора нет. Ещё пятнадцать крайне недружелюбно настроенных джентльменов будут здесь через десять...

— Семь, — хрипло поправил Мерлин.

— ... и тогда уже нам троим открутят бошки. И я уже веду эту крошку на взлёт, так что вам самое время подключиться и помочь, если не хотите, чтобы я закончил, как Нимуэ.

— Галахад, вы самый наглый, невоспитанный и жестокий молодой человек из всех, кого я знал. Выруливайте на полосу, я свяжусь с диспетчерами.

— Я знал, что мы договоримся!

— Артур вам и в подмётки не годится, — продолжал тот, пока Эггзи вёл самолёт к началу полосы. — У него и мысли не возникало опускаться до такой низости как шантаж, — на большее его не хватило, и Мерлин испустил тяжёлый вздох: — тем более, напоминая о том, о чём вы и знать не должны.

— Конечно, не позволял. Артур верит в вас, я тоже верю, но я же вижу, что на самом деле... — Тишина в наушнике была... не мёртвой, но напряжённой — точно. Эггзи чувствовал, что сейчас любая ошибка станет фатальной, что подбирать слова нужно тщательней, чем ему с его чувством стиля — запонки к рубашке, но всё равно, усмирив тяжёлое дыхание, зашептал первое, что пришло в голову, тихо, но быстро, чтобы один только Мерлин услышал. — Я не Нимуэ, и ты знаешь это. Со мной ничего не случится, потому что, чёрт возьми, ты же меня готовил. И я знаю, что Нимуэ ты готовил не хуже. Так что, чувак, слушай, мне очень нужен тот Мерлин, который подъёбывал меня по поводу и без.

— Вы пересмотрели американских боевиков, Галахад, — сухо ответил тот, и Эггзи замер. — Раз решили, что человек в два раза старше вас может нуждаться в подобного рода мотивирующих речах, тем более, что вдохновитель из вас так себе. Последняя проверка перед взлётом, особенно внимательно осмотрите приборы геометрии крыла.

— Да всё с ней нормально, — скользнув взглядом по приборной панели, сообщил Эггзи и, обернувшись, увидел появившуюся в дверях кабины неожиданно бледную Рокси. — Как Ивейн?

— Выкарабкается, я надеюсь, — она перевела взгляд на серое полотно полосы впереди и едва заметно, но вздрогнула. — Уверен, что справишься? У тебя же нет второго пилота.

Опасения Рокси, тщательно скрываемые, Эггзи были более чем понятны, но, странное дело, ему самому не было даже и в половину так страшно, как в первый самостоятельный полёт с Мерлином.

— Неа, — Эггзи ухмыльнулся и повысил голос, чтобы Мерлину тоже было слышно. — У меня есть второй пилот, только он помогает издалека.

— Галахад, взлёт, — прервал его Мерлин. — Я свяжусь с диспетчерами.

— Окей, окей, — Эггзи в последний раз окинул взглядом приборную панель — вроде всё так, как нужно, Мерлин это подтвердил — и потянул штурвал, начиная разбег. — Какая у этой пташки взлётная скорость?

Мерлин помедлил с ответом:

— Вы уже её набрали. Поднимайте самолёт!

Кивнув, Эггзи сделал то, что ему велели, и резко выдохнул, почувствовав, как Сайтейшен оторвался от полосы. К этому ощущению, наверное, нельзя привыкнуть, каждый раз кажется, что это не самолёт идёт вверх, а земля под ним исчезает... За спиной Эггзи шумно, но с облегчением выдохнула Рокси, и он невольно расплылся в широченной, счастливой улыбке. Осилили, чёрт возьми!

— Мерлин, вы везучий сукин сын, — прошептал он, не переставая улыбаться, и тот каким-то образом ухитрился услышать.

— Это исключительно ваше звание, Галахад: только вы умудряетесь лететь на бизнес-самолёте так, словно это бомбардировщик с вертикальным взлётом.

На этот раз справедливое замечание вышло вовсе не бездушным, как обычно в последнее время, — Эггзи угадал лёгкое, почти беззлобное ехидство и, да, облегчение. Значит, Мерлин всё-таки опасался, что у него не выйдет... Те дурацкие, пафосные слова про Нимуэ были тут ни при чём, Эггзи произнёс их, наверное, больше для себя. Зато действия, работа в одной команде — о, нарочно не придумаешь лучшего способа доказать всем — себе, Гарри, Мерлину — что та авария была лишь нелепой случайностью, неудачным стечением обстоятельств, и пора уже её забыть и двигаться дальше.

— Хорошо, Галахад, — Мерлин, хоть Эггзи этого не видел, как будто откинулся на спинку своего кресла. — Установите автопилот на поддержание заданного курса и оставайтесь на этом эшелоне. Через час десять минут я сообщу вам, что нужно будет сделать для посадки, а до того момента, Галахад, не покидайте кабину.

Он сказал это ровно тогда, когда Эггзи, по привычке застегнувший перед взлётом ремень безопасности, уже отстегнул его и думал встать.

— Да ладно вам, Мерлин! Автопилот же включён.

— Если выбирать между машиной, управляющей машиной, и неопытным новичком у руля, я предпочту второе. — Он помолчал и негромко добавил: — И вы действительно неплохо справляетесь, Галахад.

— Неплохо? — Эггзи хмыкнул. Пожалуй, от Мерлина это сойдет за похвалу. — Да мы с тобой круты, чувак.

— Выражения, Галахад!

Эггзи всё же послушался, остался на месте, пристегнувшись обратно, хотя ему хотелось выбраться в салон пусть и на пару минут, чтобы спало начавшее нарастать напряжение. Рокси не отходила от Ивейна, следя за его состоянием — не забыть бы сказать Мерлину спасибо, что не экономил на бортовых аптечках — но, перебрасываясь периодически с ней парой слов, Эггзи всё думал, не стоит ли увеличить скорость, чтобы они прилетели быстрее. Мерлин молчал, как будто бы оставляя это решение ему на откуп, и Эггзи думал, думал, взвешивая и просчитывая, пока из наушника не раздалось:

— Галахад, впереди зона турбулентности.

— И? Что мне делать-то? — обеспокоенно спросил Эггзи и тут же вцепился в штурвал, потому что самолёт затрясло — не так сильно, как это показывают во всяких фильмах-катастрофах, но всё же ощутимо.

— Летите дальше на тех же параметрах. Через пятнадцать минут начинайте снижаться.

— Помощь... — ввалившаяся в кабину Рокси задохнулась от ещё одной неожиданной встряски, — нужна?

— Сам справлюсь, — процедил Эггзи. — Скоро будем садиться, я надеюсь.

Сесть-то они сядут, вот только без проблем или с каким-нибудь осложнениями — об этом Эггзи пока боялся даже задумываться. Но всё равно, когда Рокси предложила остаться с ним и занять место второго пилота, Эггзи отправил её обратно к Ивейну — тому помощь была нужней, а Эггзи бы только отвлекался на неё и наверняка бы пропустил какую-нибудь важную информацию от Мерлина. Тот вновь посерьёзнел, отдавал команды не терпящим возражений тоном, чётко и без тени лишних эмоций, и Эггзи сказал себе заткнуться и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сделать всё правильно и вовремя.

Когда они опустились достаточно, чтобы слой облаков остался наверху, а под брюхом самолёта стала видна земля, Эггзи только крепче стиснул зубы. Вот теперь ему стало и тревожно, и страшно, даже жутковато: он не смог нормально посадить самолёт в два раза меньше этого бизнес-джета, и хотя сейчас не было ни ветра, ни дождя, Эггзи с замиранием сердца ждал, когда же станет видной полоса. Пока ещё они были в воздухе, он чувствовал, что всё знает, умеет и может, но чем ниже снижался самолёт, тем жёстче произносил команды Мерлин, как будто пряча за ними своё волнение.

— Шасси?

— Вышли и зафиксировались.

— Скорость?

— Нормальная, — Эггзи старался, чтобы его голос звучал бодро, но выходило так себе. — Слушайте, Мерлин, я тут подумал, может, стоило сбросить топливо над морем? Ну, на тот случай, если мы вдруг шандарахнемся...

— Да, а потом рухнуть в районе Хитфилда, потому что остатков топлива до полосы не хватило бы. Не мелите чепуху, Галахад, баки были заправлены ровно на перелёт туда и обратно, и вы почти всё израсходовали. И потом, вы же объявили, что сядете без проблем, разве не так? Держите штурвал в таком положении, не задирайте слишком нос — у Сайтейшен низкие стойки основных шасси, вы заденете полосу хвостом.

Взлётно-посадочная полоса быстро приближалась, и он целиком сосредоточился на ней, попросту не услышав, что там Мерлин говорил. Штурвал в его руках слегка трясся — то ли сам по себе, то ли у Эггзи так сильно руки дрожали, однако самолёт снижался ровно, голосовые сообщения о высоте звучали через идеально правильные промежутки времени, как по учебнику, оставалась лишь самая малость — так же плавно, как они и летели, опуститься на полосу и затормозить.

— Эггзи, ты сможешь, — услышал он неожиданно приглушённо-доверительный голос Мерлина. — Осталось не больше десяти футов, будь готов! Держи

В голове Эггзи что-то щёлкнуло — Мерлин здесь, он наблюдает где-то совсем рядом. Почувствовав первый толчок, когда основные шасси опустились на полосу, Эггзи отодвинул от себя штурвал, и самолёт снова тряхнуло — это коснулось земли последнее, носовое шасси. Только выпустив интерцепторы на крыльях, Эггзи позволил себе повернуть голову и заметил на одной из рулёжных дорожек, возле башни управления, чёрный кэб Артура.

— Гарри, — благодарно выдохнул он, прикрыв глаза на несколько коротких секунд.

По инерции Эггзи тянуло вперёд, но самолёт ощутимо сбрасывал скорость, и Эггзи потихоньку начал давить на тормоз, помогая ему остановиться.

— Добро пожаловать в Англию, агент Галахад, — с заметным облегчением сказал Мерлин, едва самолёт встал как вкопанный. — Вас приветствует аэропорт имени Артура и его рыцарей круглого стола.

— Не смешно, — заявил ему Эггзи. — Хреновое у вас сегодня чувство юмора.

— Согласен, летаете вы лучше.

Вроде бы это и прозвучало как долгожданная похвала, но Эггзи устало скривился и ничего не сказал. У него как будто разом закончились силы: не хотелось даже вставать из кресла, хотя нужно было как минимум помочь Рокси вытащить Ивейна и передать его в руки медикам. Эггзи слышал, как открылась передняя дверь, как салон самолёта заполонили люди, по обрывкам фраз уловил, что Ивейна эвакуировали — едва ли не вплотную к Сессне подъехала машина реанимации, и её мигалки сверкали и отражались в лобовом стекле самолёта.

— А при хорошем приземлении, — хмыкнул он, услышав шаги, — пилоту принято похлопать, — и удивлённо вскинулся, и вправду услышав короткие — очень короткие, всего пару хлопков — аплодисменты.

— Решил лично выразить своё восхищение, — коротко сообщил Мерлин на его вопросительный взгляд и сдвинулся чуть в сторону, пропуская Гарри.

Поднявшийся Эггзи, сообразив, нашарил флешку во внутреннем кармане пиджака, и протянул её Гарри. Ну да, полёт полётом, а всю кашу заварили из-за этого кусочка пластмассы с электронным ключом, и задание, хоть расшибись, должно было быть выполнено. В первый раз с Эггзи случилось такое: добыть нужный предмет (что агенту не-Кингсман могло показаться невыполнимым) было в разы легче, чем потом вернуться обратно.

Гарри коротко взглянул на флешку, взял её, а потом свободной рукой притиснул к себе Эггзи, поцеловав его в висок.

— Ты снова заставил меня гордиться тобой, мой мальчик.

— Он может и лучше, — заметил Мерлин, и Эггзи наконец поймал его взгляд.

— Мерлин, слушайте, — неловко начал Эггзи, откашлявшись, — насчёт того, что я наговорил, я...

Тот предостерегающе поднял руку, и Эггзи заткнулся, глупо моргая глазами. Почему-то сейчас он не чувствовал себя так круто, как должен был; напротив, было такое ощущение, что все его косяки на этом задании сейчас разложат по полочкам — перед Эггзи стоял, похоже, совсем не тот Мерлин, с которым он работал вместе во время всего полёта.

— По этому поводу у нас ещё состоится серьёзный разговор, Мерлин, будь уверен. Агенту Галахаду следует помнить, что совместный канал связи на миссии не предназначен для передачи настолько личных сообщений.

— Ну упс...

— Гарри, — перебил Мерлин. — Всё нормально.

— Но как же... — Эггзи не мог поверить. — Вы, что, реально не сердитесь?

— Есть такие вещи, Галахад, которые засядут глубоко в сердце и от них уже не избавиться, — Мерлин устало снял очки и начал протирать их стёкла платком. — Нимуэ никто не вернёт. Но вы не Нимуэ, и спасибо, что напомнили об этом.

Эггзи молча посмотрел на протянутую ему ладонь и медленно пожал её, понимая, что это была, похоже, самая искренняя благодарность.

Да, он не Нимуэ. И он сделает всё, чтобы не стать им.


End file.
